The beginning of eternity
by Deyse
Summary: By Kimbre and Deyse. Sequel to Through the fire. Dreams are a part of life, even for angels, and now the dreams of two angels are about to come true.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everybody!:)_

_Kim and I want to present the 6th story of our series. This story follows the events in "Through the fire." The other stories of these series are: _

_1. Through the fire_

_2. Letting go of yesterday_

_3. Not while I'm around_

_4. This time forever_

_5. Through the fire_

_All of them can be found on Fan Fiction Net or on our website (link on my profile).  
_

_We truly hope you enjoy it!_

**The Beginning of Eternity**

(by Kimbre and Deyse)

**Chapter 1 **

The sound of the ocean once again touched the little angel's ears as they reappeared on a deserted beach and again, she felt the presence of tears in her dark eyes. Monica knew she was still struggling given the months she had stayed in the jail and she also knew that Andrew was aware of it, yet she tried so valiantly to hide it so that he wouldn't worry about her more than he already did.

"It's so beautiful," She murmured as she felt Andrew wrap his arms around her waist as he stood behind her small form.

"Not half as beautiful as what I'm looking at right now," he replied with a smile as he watched a blush creep up into her cheeks, though her smile was not as bright as he wished and it didn't come close to reaching her eyes.

Pulling her more snugly against him, Andrew kissed her cheek and watched her expression relax a little bit, "You know, Angel, you're going to get past everything that has happened the last few months."

Leaning her head back to rest against his chest, Monica closed her eyes briefly, "I know. I just wish it would happen a little faster is all."

"Don't push yourself so hard, baby. It was a long and difficult assignment and you were so brave through all of it."

She let out a hard laugh, "Brave? I think you must have me confused with some other angel, Andrew. Remember, I'm the one who was crying in your arms most nights."

Tenderly, he released her and then turned her to face him, his hands firmly on her shoulders and his expression serious, "You were very brave, Monica. You've always been the bravest little angel I've ever had the blessing of knowing. You were thrown into this just because some men changed the course for you, and you never once gave up. You worked on getting through to Abby even though she rejected you and you found out the truth about why she was there in the first place. You are the one who led me, Angel, because it was you who discovered that Abby's husband had worked for the same company as Edward Nowels," Gently, Andrew wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes, "All through that assignment I was reminded a hundred times each day why I love you so much. So don't ever let me hear you say you aren't brave, because you are the bravest angel God ever created and if you ever doubt yourself again, I will be right here to remind you of that fact."

This time, the tearful smile was genuine as Monica moved to hug him tightly, "I love you so, Andrew."

"And you know how much I love you, sweetheart," He replied softly, before he pulled away and reached into his pocket, "And I think it is time you had back the object that symbolizes just how much I love you."

The tears were back again as Andrew slipped the Celtic designed engagement ring back on her finger. She had hardly dared to dream it would be returned to her, though now, she had no idea as to why she had felt that way. She had just felt so broken the day she'd had to give it to Tess, and then every day since then when she would habitually run her thumb against her ring finger, only to find it empty.

"There were times I... I even thought it wouldn't be possible... That you and I would have to... to postpone our love..."

With a slight smile, he shook his head and cupped her cheek with one hand; with the other one Andrew held her right hand. The deserted beach and the golden sky, painted with the afternoon sunrays and hues of orange and blue, framed the image of the two heavenly creatures standing face to face.

"My love for you, angel, is urgent. I've existed a small eternity before I met you, and every second was worth it as all these centuries led me to this very moment. I don't believe God would bless me with you and with your love, and then keep me away from you."

A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she tilted her head and eyed him; her eyes were sparkling with love and affection for the one who was able to touch her angelic heart in a way that no living creature had done before. "A long time ago, before I met you... even before I met Tess, when I was just a... a little angel who used to walk around the fields of Ireland with my bare feet, I was certain that I knew what love was..."

The image she had just described went straight to Andrew's heart and it warmed his soul at the same time it made his smile grow wider - he would give everything to have met her then, he would make any sacrifice to have spent all those centuries by her side.

"And then I existed thinking that I knew everything about love... thinking that I knew it in its entirety... until you." She added, eyeing him adorably and with her lips curved in an beautiful smile.

He moved his hand to stroke her cheek, even so tenderly. "I treasure every day of my existence since that day, my angel. Now I know that on that day, even though I met a cute pouting little angel, I had found the best part of me..."

Andrew felt rewarded as her smile grew wider, and he brought his face closer to hers. She could even feel his warm breath against her lips and the power of his green gaze made her heart ache with so much love. "I'm so grateful for the eternity we'll have together..."

Slowly, he broke their gaze to look at her rosy lips, and Monica closed her eyes in anticipation. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest as her beloved Andrew brushed his lips against hers, initially in a soft caress, cherishing that brief contact. "My beautiful angel..." he whispered against her mouth as he encircled his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. His other hand now caressing her auburn locks, which were now dancing with the wind. "I promise you I'll fight to erase these sad days... I promise you I'll make them up for you..."

Her trembling smile came along with her whispered words back at him. "You already do, Andrew... Just by being you..."

But the Irish angel was then silenced by his sweet kiss, as now he pressed his lips against hers more firmly, yet so gently. And Monica returned that loving caress with the same intensity, certain that now she too had found that love in its entirety when their worlds collided.

The two halves were now complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Thank you for reading and thank you very, very much all of you for such a kind feedback on the first chapter. 8inchCaliper, Lily, FawkesKerrin, Happy Sinterklaas, angelgirlonline, Gaby, Shadow Cat17 and beauty0102 - Know that your gentle words, they mean a lot to both Kim and me. **

The gentle ocean breeze and the pleasant noise of small waves delicately kissing the white sand lulled the two angels in human form in their quietness. Once their sweet kiss was over, both angels remained locked in each other's embrace, resting their foreheads together with a slight smile constantly playing on their lips.

"This is one of those perfect moments that I wish would last forever." Monica spoke, as he entangled his fingers through her auburn strands, some of them were dancing with the gentle breeze that was blowing from the now calm ocean.

"I promise to give you many moments like these, my beautiful angel." He spoke, almost in a whisper, making her smile even more.

"And I wish all the messages I have to give were as easy as this one!"

The sudden voice made them pull away a little, in surprise.

"Tess!"

"Hello, babies!" the supervisor was glowing beautifully in her angelic form and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey, Tess..." a slight hint of worry clouded Andrew's face, and he unconsciously moved one hand to delicately grab Monica's arm.

"Hullo, Tess, I thought you were on an assignment..." the Irish angel's smile also faded at the realisation that her presence there would mean their separation. "Did something happen?"

The oldest angel rolled her eyes with impatience and mock annoyance. "I am on assignment, Miss Wings, and yes, something did happen!"

Monica turned to look at Andrew now certain that she would have to bid him goodbye for a while. "But... I thought we would have more time..."

"I thought so too, Tess."

The supervisor gave one step forward and shook her head, finally with a smile on her face. "You didn't understand, baby. What I am here for has nothing to do with you two going into separate ways... Much on the contrary!"

The couple of angels exchanged a rather confused glance and looked back at her. "Sorry, Tess... I guess I don't understand..."

She placed a gentle hand over Monica's shoulder, eyeing her like a mother would look at her daughter. "I came here not only as your friend but also as an angel, and I have a message from the Father to both of you..."

As they stared at her in expectation and totally clueless about what she had to tell them, Tess kept on talking. "Your loving father has granted you a special blessing. He approves your union as he approves all unions that come exclusively from pure love. And He and I know that what ties you two is nothing but the deepest and most beautiful feeling we've ever witnessed."

Those words seemed to be taken from a dream and for a split second they wondered if they had heard it right. The fear of their impending separation that Monica held inside her heart was replaced by so much joy that tears immediately moistened her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She bit her lower lip unable to speak, and looked at her beloved Andrew to see equal happiness reflected in his green pools. His broad smile at her and his evident emotion only confirmed again what she already knew. He loved her so deeply and so dearly that existing for so many centuries was worth it just to be living that very moment.

The angel of death held Monica's hands and looked at the beautiful angel standing before him in wonder. "So I have been given the greatest honour a living creature could be granted with?" he asked, technically to Tess but without taking his eyes off Monica.

"Well, I'd say so, angel boy!" the supervisor replied, amused and happy at the same time. She then took a more serious tone of voice. "Your hearts and souls belong together, babies."

"Andrew..." Monica's crying voice was moving and on the following second, she was in Andrew's arms. "...I'm so happy... I don't think I've ever been happier..."

He kissed the top of her head repeatedly, pressing her head against his chest as he already felt her sobbing against him. "I don't think I've ever felt more grateful..." she closed her eyes at his whispered words.

Andrew allowed her to cry softly for a few moments and then cupped her face with both hands, making her turn to look at him. "I love you... And I'm gonna marry you, my beautiful angel..."

"That's everything I want..." she spoke, blinking through tears of emotion.

"And it will happen tomorrow, in a very special place." Tess added, enjoying their second surprise.

"Tomorrow, Tess?" Andrew asked, his eyes never leaving Monica, though he could barely speak through the emotion in his throat.

"That's right, Angel Boy! So you two better get some rest as tomorrow will be a long day!"

Tess vanished from their sight immediately and the little angel looked up into Andrew's eyes through her own blurry vision, "This is really happening, isn't it? It's finally going to happen."

His thumbs swiped at her falling tears as he looked at her with so much tenderness it caused another sob to escape her, "Monica, I was never going to let it not happen. If I had to beg the Father for the rest of eternity I would have done so. Thankfully, it didn't have to come to that. He already knew what was in our hearts."

Tearfully, Monica took his hand from her face and laid it over her chest, "Then He already knew that mine beats just for you."

Unable to help himself, the Angel of Death lowered his head and captured her lips in a loving kiss, her essence intermingling with the taste of her tears. A minute later, their lips parted and she left out a contented sigh as she leaned up against his chest.

Kissing the top of her head, Andrew whispered, "Come, my angel. You heard what Tess said. You need to rest. Tomorrow is going to be very special. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Despite the fact that Andrew had stayed with her until she had fallen asleep and despite the fact that she'd had very happy dreams most of the night, a nightmare was just taking hold of the Irish angel when she felt a gentle shake to her arm that would have startled her had the voice accompanying it not been so familiar and gentle.

"C'mon, Angel Girl," Tess urged with a smile, "We need to get you moving, baby. You have a wedding to attend."

The dream was immediately forgotten as a slow and beautiful smile spread across the little angel's face as she opened her dark eyes, "Is it really happening, Tess?" She asked, her eyes dancing with little girl excitement, "I'm not dreaming?"

A chuckle rumbled in the older angel's chest, "It looks to me as if you are very much awake, baby!"

In a rush of excitement, Monica sprang up from her bed to fling her arms around her mentor in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're here! That you are going to be a part of our special day! I couldn't imagine it without you."

"Monica, why on earth would you think I wouldn't be a part of it?" Tess asked, as she pulled away enough to look into her charge's eyes.

"I'm just so grateful is all. Do you remember the day I confessed to you how I felt about Andrew?"

"Remember it? Angel Girl, I'll never forget it! You were crying so hard, you wouldn't allow me to tell you that the Father had blessed your love." She laughed at the blush the rose in Monica's cheeks.

"Yes, but I was so afraid that you wouldn't approve, Tess. I had no way of knowing that the Father was going to allow it, but I certainly never thought you would."

Affection filled the older angel's eyes as she laid her hands on Monica's shoulders, "How could I not approve of something that makes you so happy, baby? All that Angel Boy has to do is walk into the room and your eyes light up with so much love, and it is obvious just how much Andrew loves you as well. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for you, Monica and the two of you have always belonged together, in one way or another. It only seems right that such a strong and beautiful friendship has blossomed into a love that will last for all eternity."

As Tess had spoken, the little angel's eyes had filled up with tears as she thought about the gentle Angel of Death, "Is he still here, Tess?" Suddenly, all she wanted to do was to fling her arms around him and get lost in his kiss.

"No, baby. Though angels don't believe in luck, neither good or bad, it does add to the fun of the day for the bride and groom to not see each other until the wedding," Seeing a hint of disappointment in her charge's eyes, Tess smiled, "Fortunately for you, you don't have long to wait. We need to get going."

"Tess, please. Where?"

Hugging the angel that was like a daughter to her close, Tess replied with a smile, "Close your eyes, baby. Your Andrew is waiting."

X

Monica knew where she was before she ever opened her dark eyes. She could feel the lush grass beneath her feet and breathing in, she could smell the flowers and the hint of mist that was still lingering in the morning air and the tiniest sob rose to her throat as she opened her eyes.

"Oh Tess! Ireland! My beloved Ireland!" Her small hands were clasped over her mouth as her eyes took in the sight of the countryside where she had been created.

The older angel smiled, as she gently swiped at a tear on her Angel Girl's cheek, "When you were in the prison, baby, after you'd go to sleep at night, Andrew and I would talk. He would tell me how worried about you he was and one night he told me that you had been worried that your wedding would never happen."

Monica nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak as she remembered that day. Andrew had come to see her as her lawyer and she had fallen apart completely from missing him so much and from feeling so hopeless. Remembering that time caused tears to sting her eyes.

"Do you know what he told me, baby?"

A little shake of her head urged Tess to continue as the Irish angel blinked rapidly to keep from crying.

"He told me that he would not rest until he was able to marry you because he loved you so deeply. He told me that all he wanted was to spend the rest of his existence making you smile and he told me that the day he was given the greatest honor of his existence, he wanted it to be here, in the place you love the most."

The tears were falling freely once more, though Monica was smiling through them, "He always remembers, Tess."

"Baby, I don't think there is a single thing that Angel Boy has ever learned about you that he has not committed to memory." Tess replied seriously though her eyes sparkled merrily at the happiness and great love she could see radiating from Monica's face.

"I want to marry him, Tess," She whispered excitedly, her heart nearly bursting from how it full it felt, "I feel like I've been waiting for this moment forever."

Tenderly, Tess laid a hand against her charge's cheek, "I know you have, baby, and I want you to know that I wish for you every happiness. You know, it wasn't so long ago when I was the only one looking out for you other than the Father. You've always been like a daughter to me, Angel Girl."

"And you like a mother to me, Tess," Monica replied, the emotion still so present in her voice.

"I would imagine that what a human mother would want for her child is for her to find someone to love who makes her happy, who protects and respects her, who would do anything for her. Someone who will laugh with her and who will hold her and hurt with her when she cries," Tess blinked rapidly at the tears that were in her eyes, "Those are all the things a human mother would wish for her daughter, Angel Girl, and I am so happy to say that I know you have found all those things in Andrew. I know I can trust him with you, baby and there isn't another angel out there I could say that about."

Flinging her arms around her supervisor once more, Monica uttered tearfully, "Thank you, Tess. For everything you have done for both of us. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," she replied before pulling away and her expression turned to all business, "Now, enough of this chatter. We need to get you ready to be married!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"It's almost time, buddy," Adam grinned as he re-entered the white tent where Andrew had been getting ready. The blond angel was now fumbling with his bow tie, nervous fingers clumsily trying to get it straight, "Andrew, calm down. Here, let me help."

Andrew left out an impatient sigh, "Is everything ready out there?"

"It looks perfect, amigo." Another fellow angel, Rafael, replied, as he finished adjusting the tie, "Why on earth are you so nervous? This is Monica! You've loved her for so long!"

"I know and I want today to be perfect for her, Adam. She's been through so much lately and I just want today to be everything she has imagined it would be."

"I think all she has imagined is you being there promising to love her forever, Andrew," Adam replied patiently, though he was rather amused at the nervousness of the usually very calm Angel of Death.

Not far from him, in a clearing surrounded by exuberant flowers and tall green trees, Monica looked at her image reflected on the mirror. A white tent had been built up in that secluded part of the woods and only she and Tess had spent the latest hours there. The supervisor helped her to dress and, as she was in human form, she also helped with the light make up that would only accentuate her meek Gaelic features.

"As an angel I do not cultivate vanity, you know Tess. But I cannot deny that when I look at this I..."

"You are gorgeous!" The supervisor spoke, proudly looking at the work she had accomplished so far. She had declared that she would make Monica's wedding gown, claiming that "no other angel knew how to sew one as well as she knew, due to her vast experience in wedding gowns department". They had spent the entire morning there and indeed, the old angel had done an amazing work.

Monica sighed deeply, an embarrassed and amused smile upon her face as she heard that. "The dress is so beautiful..." her fingertips touched the pure white fabric even so gently, as she was still admiring the lovely gift.

Monica was wearing a simple, yet elegant dress, or maybe it was just her lovely Gaelic features that made the dress so beautiful. The gown itself was sleeveless with a neckline that followed her collarbone, and accentuated her delicate bone structure. The bodice was in lovely white lace and at the dropped waistline the gown became a soft satin. The matching veil was of the same satin to her waist and then trimmed in the white lace of the bodice.

The little angel's hair was done up in a loose bun, though some wispy curls fell softly and daintily, framing her face. There was just a hint of Baby's Breath scattered throughout her auburn hair and a simple pearl necklace hung around her neck.

And then Tess's eyes travelled from the beautiful dress to Monica's feet, and the supervisor frowned when she saw Monica was barefoot. "Though nothing is perfect!"

"Have you ever felt the soft green grass underneath your feet, Tess?" the little angel asked with a smile, aware of Tess' dissatisfaction and slightly amused.

"No, because God created man and man created shoes and while you are in human form these are what you will be wearing, Miss Wings!"

Biting her lower lip, and making an extra effort not to laugh, she still made one last attempt. "I think Andrew would not mind if- "

"Andrew is an angel of death, not an angel of fashion!" Tess cut her of and pointed to the beautiful pair of two-inch high heels shoes that matched her wedding dress. "Now if you please."

**x**

Andrew gasped at the vision of his sweet Monica finally appearing in the green meadows of Ireland, making her way through the crowd of angels who were there to watch their two dear friends share a bond that so far had only been granted to humans. Rafael, Sam, Ronald, Gabriel and many others watched in awe as Monica walked barefoot over the short green grass and towards the one angel who had captured her innocent and loving heart.

The angel of death was standing next to Tess and Adam, and for a moment he was grateful for not having to say anything, as he didn't believe he could put into words what he was feeling inside. There was a mix of joy and emotion in his deep green orbs, and he felt walking over up to her at that very moment and holding his soul mate tightly, telling her once again how much he loved her.

But his urgency was over soon, as Monica finally approached him and Tess, carrying a bouquet of delicate wild flowers and some lilacs. Those same flowers the Irish angel used to pick a long time ago, when she would walk along those same green fields all by herself. But now, besides the Father himself, there was someone else who would hold her hand and walk with her, eternally listening to her heart, to each of her thoughts.

And this someone was gazing at her with wonder. She smiled back at him and soon their eyes were locked in a loving gaze, never noticing Tess' distress at the fact that she had previously decided to remove the shoes that the supervisor had so carefully picked for her.

Monica gladly accepted Andrew's proffered hand and her smile grew wider as he took it to his lips. "None of the Father's creations could ever be compared to what I can see now..." he spoke, gently cupping her cheek.

"Well... Never before have the Ireland fields meant so much to me as they do right now..." she replied, with a broad smile that could not hide the tears threatening to fall from her eyes at any moment.

"I wanted it to be in a special place for you..."

Tess' voice interrupted their little conversation. "And you were both right, babies. Because here is where the Father wants to bestow His blessing on your love."

Their gaze reluctantly broke as they turned their heads to look at their dearest friend and supervisor; hands permanently entwined.

"He knows that the bond that keeps you two together is pure in its essence. And it's so strong and so beautiful that all those who have the privilege to be here today marvel at what we see in your eyes." The oldest angel continued, after the couple exchanged one more quick glance. "Angels are not perfect. Yet, our nature consists in affection, kindness, compassion and devotion and like all of us you two have been granted with all those feelings at the moment you were created."

A sudden memory made Tess smile. "And from the day that I introduced you two, these feelings I'm talking about grew stronger inside you and made your hearts become one."

Andrew reached out to wipe the first tear that rolled down on Monica's cheek, and kissed the back of her hand. She shot him a grateful loving glance; her sparkling brown pools telling him how true Tess's words were.

"As angels, we all know that I am not the one to receive the credit for your meeting and the beautiful story that came out of it. But I have to say here that nothing makes me feel more proud. The Father's joy is to see His children's joy. It's to see that their contentment lies in loving each other, and that's why He's so happy for you right now."

The angels around them smiled, all of them equally happy to see such a beautiful moment.

Tess looked at Andrew and took a more formal tone of voice, her smile never fading. "Andrew, do you love the angel Monica with all your heart and soul?"

That question brought a large smile of contentment upon his handsome face, and he looked at his beautiful fiancée, certain that he would never get enough of her gorgeous image standing right next to him. "Yes... with all my heart and my soul..." came his soft answer, and only after that he turned to look at the supervisor again. "... I'll love her like that forever."

Pleased with his reply, even though it was far from a surprising one, Tess now turned to a very emotional Monica, who was biting her lower lip in order to stifle a crying sob. "Monica, do you love the angel Andrew with your heart and soul?"

"Oh, yes, I do! I love him so much!" she immediately spoke, as she could not wait any longer. Then she turned her tear-filled eyes to Andrew, who actually felt sorry for her, as he knew the turmoil of loving emotions going on her sweet angelic heart at that moment. "Andrew is my constant... the best reminder of God's creations..."

Now it was the blond angel who needed to be strong not to let his emotions take over at those words. Words that had come from the purest of the hearts, from the most loving and sweetest creature he had ever met. She too was the reminder of God's infinite love; his beloved angel was the one to bring comfort to his spirit and warmth to his soul. The angel Monica made the angel Andrew complete.

"Having your love is more than an honour, angel... It's a blessing." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"Grateful I am for having the opportunity to witness something so beautiful..." Tess spoke, in an audible voice but more to herself. They turned to her once again and the supervisor nodded her head. As if fulfilling a silent order, they fell on their knees on the two white cushions previously set over the grass, and Monica carefully placed the small bouquet right over the fluffy pillow so that she could hold both of Andrew's hands.

They closed their eyes and rested their foreheads together as the supervisor kept on speaking.

"I have the honour to proclaim that the angels Monica and Andrew share a bond that was blessed by the Father Himself, and that from this moment on their souls are joined forever." She placed her hands on their heads. "One only soul when they are in their heavenly form... Two hearts beating like one while they turn into humans. Love will always be present in both occasions, and from this moment on you should exist not only to fulfil assignments as God's messengers, but also to love each other and make each other's existence a very happy one."

Under their angelic friends' standing ovation, they opened their eyes and looked at each other again, big and joyful smiles on both faces even if Monica's was also wet with tears. Andrew kissed each of her hands before she took the bouquet and they could rise on their feet again.

Only then, the blond angel let go of her hand and gently cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears with his thumbs. He crossed the distance between them and very softly pressed his lips against hers, in a sweet tender kiss that sealed their union under their creator's eyes, and under the eyes of many of their friends, all of them moved with the beautiful ceremony.

When they pulled away he still kissed her forehead and spoke words that caused another sob to escape from her. "I love you so much, my precious angel."

"I love you too, Andrew... With my entire heart..."

He kissed her lips once again, certain that there couldn't be anything sweeter than that loving caress. When they parted, they heard Tess' voice and only then noticed the few tears that the supervisor was unsuccessfully trying to hide.

"May God bless you, babies..."

Monica looked at Andrew and he nodded - two minds so closely connected that words were not necessary for them to express their feelings. She let go of his hand to hold her dear friend. "Thank you, Tess!"

"I am not a mother but I certainly know what a human mother might feel at a moment like this... And I'll be forever grateful that the Father gave me this present..." she said, emotion evident on her face.

"Congratulations, buddy!" Adam was the first to shake hands with his colleague.

"Thanks, Adam!"

"I guess humans would say something like I wish you all the happiness but I when I look at you guys I see happiness itself! Anyone can see that!" Rafael spoke, also shaking hands with the blond angel.

They received the compliments of their other friends and when time had come, all of them, including Andrew and Tess, moved a bit away from Monica. The little angel smiled and looked at all the angels. Then, she turned her eyes at the sky and threw her bouquet up in the air.

And they watched in wonder as the delicate flowers turned into many white doves, which cooed and flew away right over their heads, ending that beautiful ceremony.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the comfort of their dearest friends, who were all so eager to wish the angelic couple a happy married life. A light lunch was served, but Monica found herself far too excited to eat. Like a little girl, she was unable to believe that this day had finally arrived and that her greatest wish had finally come true. Then she would turn and see her husband's tender, green eyes gazing at her and joy would bubble up inside of her until she felt for certain her heart would burst from its fullness.

As the afternoon began to wind down, the angels were surprised to see Tess with the angelic choir and Monica and Andrew exchanged puzzled glances.

"Babies, before you leave us to go and enjoy your honeymoon, I have one final gift for you both," The older angel met her eyes with each of the two angels in turn and they could both see the tears of happiness that lingered there. As all the guests took their seats, Monica slipped her smaller hand into Andrew's and her heartbeat accelerated when he gave it a warm squeeze. But before she could tell him again just how much she loved him, the music began to play and they all turned their attention to Tess and the choir.

You are everything I need to see  
Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me  
Laugh and come and look into me  
Drips of moonlight washing over me  
Can I show you what you want from me

Angel of mine, can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

After all these years, one thing is true  
Constant force within my heart is you  
You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you  
I treasure every day I spend with you  
All the things I am come down to you

Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

Back in the arms of my angel  
Back to the peace that I so love  
Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest  
Giving you a gift that you remind me

Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time and time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

Angel of mine  
Can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you  
...without you

By the end of the song, Andrew was again tenderly wiping the tears from his wife's cheeks as their eyes held one another's gaze.

"Thank you, little angel of mine," He whispered softly to her, "For trusting me with someone so precious. You, Angel."

"I love you," Monica uttered on a tiny sob, before his lips found hers in a sweet kiss that turned into several smaller ones.

It wasn't until the kiss ended that they realized that other then themselves and Tess, they were alone in the field. The tents, tables and chairs were gone and all that remained was their supervisor, smiling lovingly at them.

"I think it's time two angel babies started their new existence together."

"The song, Tess," Monica smiled tearfully, "It was so beautiful. Thank you."

As Monica moved to hug her, Tess gathered the little angel into her arms, "No thanks are necessary, Angel Girl. It's such a gift to see you so happy and to see both of you finally together."

"You made our day perfect, Tess," Andrew replied with a happy grin.

"Well, it isn't over yet, Angel Boy. You two are supposed to head to the cabin for some much overdue alone time," The older angel pulled away from Monica and laid a hand against her cheek, "I know these last weeks have been hard for you, baby, but your only real assignment at the moment is to be together."

"I feel nothing but happiness today, Tess," Monica assured her as her gaze shyly slid across to Andrew.

"I hope that is what you will always feel, Angel," Andrew stated, reaching for her hand once more, no longer willing to not be touching her.

"Enjoy, babies. I'll see you in a few weeks." With quick hugs to them both, the older angel vanished and with her the two younger angels. All that remained in the field in Ireland was the knowledge that something wonderful had indeed happened there.

x

The two angels appeared a heartbeat later inside the cabin and they both marvelled at the differences. Not only was their attire now much more comfortable with Andrew in tan pants and a white shirt and Monica in a long, sleeveless dress and light cardigan, but the table was already set with an elegant dinner. A fire roared in the fireplace, it's flames and the candles on the table the only light emulating the room.

Monica's eyes were again filled with tears as she looked up at her beloved, "Andrew, I just feel so blessed."

He swallowed hard against the lump that had formed in his throat as he looked at her. The light from the candles and fire picked up the reddest parts of her hair, which was still up in the loose bun and the way he was looking at her caused her cheeks to flush pink and her dark eyes to sparkle.

"I understand completely, Angel, because I feel it too," Andrew replied softly, before he closed the small distance between them and took her face into his hands, "The love I feel right now, Monica...it's the strongest thing I've ever known."

Then he was kissing her and stealing her breath again and again, before he managed to control the wide range of emotions that were flowing through him. Clearing his throat, and looking down into her wide, passion filled eyes, he gave a crooked grin, "Well, it seems someone has gone through a lot of trouble to fix us dinner, and if I remember correctly someone didn't eat any lunch."

Monica smiled as she felt her heartbeat return to normal, or at least, to a new normal, "I confess, I am a wee bit hungry."

That was all it took for Andrew to pull out her chair for her, his normal protective instincts coming into play, "Then you need to eat."

Dinner was wonderful. The food was delicious and the event was also marked with sweet, loving glances and words exchanged between the two angels. Afterwards, they both cleared the table and Monica set to work washing the dishes while Andrew put away the leftovers for another meal.

As the little angel washed the dishes, she felt strong arms wrap around her small waist and she smiled as Andrew delivered a lingering kiss to her cheek before he moved next to her to dry and put away the china she had washed. The chores were such simple ones, yet they seemed to take on new meaning now that they were married.

Later, they snuggled together on the sofa in front of the fireplace and replayed the events of such a perfect day.

"Was today everything you had dreamed it would be, Angel?" Andrew asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Hearing the hint of worry in his voice, Monica turned in his arms to look up at him in sweet disbelief, "Andrew. It was better and more perfect that I ever could have imagined. Being in Ireland and all of our friends being there and Tess singing for us..." Her voice trailed off as she reached up and laid a delicate hand against his cheek, "But as wonderful as all those things were, I didn't need any of them. Don't misunderstand, they made today absolutely beautiful, but when I imagined this day? The only thing I imagined was you being there with me, promising to love me forever."

"Longer than forever, baby," He whispered once he could speak again, "For all eternity."

His tender eyes drank in her face and her expression, memorizing all over again, all the things he loved about her. Reaching up, Andrew carefully pulled out the decorative hair barrettes that held her bun in place and then watched as her auburn curls fell softly down against her shoulders. His fingers delicately traced along the lock of hair against her cheek before his gaze locked with hers once more.

The expression in those emerald green eyes nearly undid her. Monica could so clearly see his love for her, his thanks, his affection, a million different things that caused her heartbeat to quicken once again. Her own doe-like eyes traced along his face until she closed them as his fingertips delicately brushed against her cheek.

"I love you so much more than you could ever imagine, my precious angel."

When their lips met, their kiss was filled with a need they had never known before. Monica tilted her head back to deepen the intimate caress as her hands moved to his face, needing to touch him. They kissed until they were both breathless and when they pulled apart, they were both breathing hard and the little angel's eyes were dark with a desire she had never felt before.

He would have thought he would have felt awkward, but all Andrew could feel was their immense love for each other, as he swept his wife up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. His eyes moved briefly to the door of her bedroom as his heart filled with a knowledge that now that room would simply be a guest room in their little cottage.

They were now in all things, one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The morning began much as the night had ended and it was nearly eleven 'o clock when the two angels descended down the stairs to fix some breakfast. Monica accepted her task of peeling potatoes for hash browns as she continued to cast shy glances over at her husband, who was cracking eggs into a bowl.

Both angels knew that in one night everything had changed. Given the depth of their relationship over the years, neither of them could have ever imagined feeling anything more, yet they did. They felt a lot more.

Andrew's heart was so full he didn't know how it continued to beat. Where only a day ago, he had known that there was nothing he would not do for her, now, he felt a protectiveness for the little angel that knew no bounds, nor did his love for her. The things they had experienced on their wedding night had filled him with awe and wonder and a sense of completeness he had never known before. He'd had no idea that such emotions even existed.

A small grin played on his lips as he caught Monica looking at him out of the corner of his eye and he found her sudden shyness adorable, "Are you doing okay over there, Angel?"

When she simply nodded her head, Andrew's smile faded to a frown of concern. Was something bothering her? Had he upset or hurt her in some way he had not been aware of?

Turning to look at her, he was about to ask, when he saw her finish slicing the last potato and at that moment she turned to face him.

The words, "I'm finished.", died on her lips when she met his gaze and a heartbeat later, Monica had thrown herself into his arms and burst into tears.

The blonde angel's eyes widened as he clutched her tightly to him, his mind racing with what could have possibly brought on such emotion, "Baby, what is it? What's the matter, Monica? Please, tell me so I can make it right."

But for the moment she was too overcome to reply and Andrew carefully maneuvered them to a kitchen chair, where he sat down and drew his wife into his lap, "Shh. Angel, please, talk to me," He was growing desperate and he finally pulled away enough to look into her face, but what he saw there, only confused him more. Through her tears, there was a trembling smile on her face.

"I...I'm sorry," Monica managed to say through soft sobs as her husband's tender fingers wiped at her tears as new ones fell, "I just...I was just feeling so much, Andrew...so many things...good things, wonderful things, but things that felt so powerful...and there were no words and it felt like...all I could do was cry. I was trying so hard not to, but then when you looked at me..." Another sob escaped her, "I could see in your eyes that you felt all those things too..."

His relief was palpable as he hugged her tightly to himself once more and kissed the top of her head repeatedly, "I know," Andrew whispered hoarsely, the emotion so tight in his throat he could barely speak, "I feel them all too, Angel. A love so strong and so different from anything I have ever known before...I don't even know what I could compare it to."

"Yes," she murmured, her teary eyes searching his, "All these years of being your friend, of loving you, I thought that it surely couldn't be any stronger than it already was, but I was wrong. The things I felt last night, this morning, right now...oh Andrew...there are no words. The closest I can come is saying that I love you but it doesn't come close to what I'm feeling inside."

X

They remained in that loving embrace for some minutes, the peaceful atmosphere of the mountains was a background for the comfortable silence that was established in the kitchen. Monica's tears slowly subsided as Andrew slowly stroked her auburn hair. With a slight smile on the corner of his lips, he spoke again.

"I wonder if my beautiful assistant is feeling alright to give me a hand with breakfast."

She bit her lower lip a little embarrassed, and smiled adorably at him. "Yes..."

"Okay..."

He held one of her hands and helped he rise to her feet. Andrew could not resist placing a tiny peck on her lips before giving her another minor culinary task to accomplish.

X

"You know something, Andrew..." she said, happily placing the slices of bread in the toaster and turning it like Andrew had previously taught her.

"What is it, angel?" he wanted to know, a smile already playing on his lips as he knew that by the tone of her voice she was going to start her eternal remarks about the world that surrounded them.

"Perhaps the Father has also a small plan by putting us together..." she said, turning to look at him. He also stopped what he was doing to face her.

"And what could it possibly be?"

"I mean, there are infinite wonderful reasons why He allowed us being together, and all of them fit in his perfect plan but... Everyone, humans or angels, were made with the purpose to learn and develop themselves."

The angel of death raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly, trying to follow her thoughts and at the same time hide his amusement. "Yes..."

"Well... perhaps one of the many wonderful things that will come out of our love is the fact that we'll have the chance to spend more time with each other and you'll be able to teach me how to cook properly! Who knows, maybe I'll become a good cooking angel someday?"

He couldn't help chuckling at two things: the adorable way with which she had spoken and at the conclusion itself. "I wouldn't mind at all spending my existence by your side and teaching my sweet angel how to cook!"

"I know, I-"

She didn't finish her sentence as the smell of burnt bread soon reached their noses and they turned their eyes to the toaster: it had just spit back two completely black slices.

Andrew didn't know what to say about that small accident, afraid of hurting her feelings, but it was Monica who let out a sigh and spoke. "Well... Looks like I'll need many lessons!" she said, resignedly but not really upset. Then, she tilted her head and approached him a little more, a slight smile back on her face. "Which is good because it means having more time close to you!"

Highly amused, he gently lay both hands on each side of her face and pressed a loving and playfully loud kiss against her lips. Her giggling made his heart ten times lighter and they put aside their cooking tasks for a couple of minutes, as some other loving kisses followed the first one.

X

"... when I was created I used to lie down in the fields of Ireland and look at the night sky in awe, marvelled at the thousands of sparkling dots I could see..."

Monica was comfortably leaning in Andrew's embrace and both angels were sitting in the porch steps from where they had watched as the sunset behind the mountains and the first stars appear in the sky. He had carefully draped a quilt over their shoulders and in between love kisses and whispered loving words, they welcomed a very beautiful night.

Always with a smile upon his face as he listened intently to every word she had to say, the blond angel kissed her temple. "And did you stay all alone up there to wait for the night to come?"

"Yes... But not for a very long time, you know, Andrew. I confess I was quite afraid when darkness fell, even if I was in my angelic form and the Father was watching over me all the time." A playful smile appeared on her lips and she turned her head to look at him. "And there wasn't a dazzling guardian angel there to protect me..."

"Dazzling?" he said, tightening the hold around her small shoulders a bit more.

"Yes. As charming as he can be. And there would be no classes about the stars either! And at that time I didn't have this feeling that other than the Father I belong to you completely..."

Her Irish lilt was like music to his ears and he would never get tired of listening to her voice again and again. Leaning over, Andrew cupped her chin and brought his face closer to hers. He kissed her slowly and lightly, savouring that sweet caress as she tilted her head, feeling his fingers entangling through her auburn hair.

When they reluctantly pulled away, she leaned against his shoulder and gently lay her hand over his heart. "May I ask you something?"

Andrew smiled at the same time he pressed soft kisses against her forehead. "You know the answer to that."

"Can we spend one night of our honeymoon outdoors? Like in a camp, with a tent, a fire and marshmallows?" She felt him chuckling at her request and tilted her head to look at him.

"It sounds great, angel!" he finally spoke, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "If the weather continues like this I think we can arrange this for the next few days."

"Thank you!" The grateful broad smile on her face nearly undid him. It was past 8 p.m. and the slightly chilly breeze of the mountains was moving some wisps of her auburn locks.

He raised his eyebrows with a pensive expression. "But we're not gonna camp right now, and I guess it's high time we finished our lesson about the stars and galaxies, don't you think?" he asked, playfully touching the tip of her noise with his index finger.

"I think you're right... I'm a wee bit cold myself, you know."

"Let's go inside, angel. It's really getting cold." He kissed her forehead one more time and immediately rose to his feet, giving her a helping hand so that she too could stand up. She noticed how the tone of his voice turned into a more serious one as once again his protectiveness was evident. Andrew wrapped his arms around her small shoulders as her much shorter arm encircled his waist and both angels in human form headed inside the cabin, closing the door behind them. There, a warm fireplace was waiting for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the morning sunrays invaded the cabin windows and the humming of the birds outside filled her ears with a pleasant melody, Monica tilted her head to observe a very sound asleep Andrew. Five days after they had arrived at the cozy pretty cabin on the top of the mountains, this was the first time he hadn't woken up before her.

She had slowly disentangled from his loving embrace, showered and changed into a flowered dress. The Irish angel also made a mental note to look for her sandals when her small feet touched the wooden floor as she walked back to their bedroom. With a smile upon her face, she sat down at the edge of the bed and stroked his short blond hair, still marvelled at his serene expression and wondering how she could love someone so deeply as she loved Andrew.

And as he slept so peacefully, Monica didn't have the courage to disturb him. She leaned over, her wet hair tickling his chest, and kissed his lips softly. "I love you very much..." her whispered voice and the slight caress caused him to stir a little, a hint of a content smile playing on his face. Glad that the angel of death never woke up, she rose to her feet and left the room.

Monica headed downstairs and opened the front door. The sun was shining through a completely blue sky and it was hot. She wondered if they could have their little camping adventure that night. The beauty and the peaceful atmosphere of the forest soon seduced her and the little angel climbed down the porch steps to observe more closely how nature bloomed in colourful flowers and cute little creatures. Her small and bare feet were soon walking away from the cabin and through the green vegetation spread everywhere.

There wasn't a trail in the woods and every turn she would take led her to a new path. Ten minutes were enough for her to realise something inevitable.

She was lost.

X

Andrew stirred slightly, a small sleeping grin playing on his face, before he rolled over and instinctively reached for his angelic wife. When all he felt was rumpled sheet, his green eyes immediately opened.

He was only mildly concerned given the fact that for the past few days, he had always been the one to wake up first and then he would spend the next hour simply watching his beautiful bride sleep. But a glance at the window told him that the sun was shining brightly so he knew exactly what had propelled her from their bed.

After showering and getting dressed, Andrew hurried downstairs, only slightly worried that maybe Monica had been attempting to make them breakfast but his sense of smell told him that nothing was burning. He chuckled to himself at realizing that was a great relief.

"Angel?" He called as he came down the stairs. Frowning when he was greeted with silence, the Angel of Death poked his head into the kitchen and noticed immediately that not so much as a pot of coffee had been brewed.

That was when true worry began to take shape within his heart.

Opening the front door, he called her name again, but again heard no reply and Andrew was torn about whether to go find her or to stay put in the event she returned. There were no signs that there had been any trouble in or near the cabin that had caused her to go anywhere, which only left her innocent sense of curiosity to blame. What concerned him was that Monica was one of the few angels who were directionally challenged.

He would wait, he decided, but only for a short time. With Monica, anything more than an hour could potentially lead her farther away from him and that was a thought he simply could not bear.

x

Monica walked for a long time, trying to retrace her steps back to the cabin, but with each passing minute, things looked less and less familiar. She was certain she had passed the same fallen log nothing short of three times and she was also certain that Andrew was awake by now and more than a wee bit worried. Too add to her concerns was the fact that the bright, warm sunlight was now hidden behind rather threatening dark clouds. The little angel was feeling positive that not only was she lost, but she would soon be lost and wet.

Sinking down onto the now very familiar fallen log, Monica bravely blinked back tears. Here she was on her honeymoon and maybe miles away from the angel she was supposed to be spending every moment with, all because she had fancied a walk this morning. She should have wisely just snuggled up closer to Andrew in bed and watched him sleep until he woke up...or maybe she could have woken him up in a much nicer and more romantic way than she probably did; with him finding her missing.

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes just as the first few raindrops began to fall and a moment later, the thunder rolled through the sky, causing Monica to close her eyes tightly for a moment and clamp her hands over her ears.

She hated storms.

X

Monica hated storms.

That was all the more knowledge Andrew needed to grab his jacket and on second thought, a warm blanket and an umbrella, in order to go in search of his beloved angel. He would give her a proper scolding for wandering off, but that could wait until he found her and had hugged her tightly to himself while thanking the Father for her safe return.

Putting the hood up on his jacket, he descended the porch stairs and started out into the woods, calling her name constantly as he tried to calm the rapid fearful beating of his heart. The thought of anything happening to her was enough to make him want to stop breathing. She was every breath he took and without her...

No. Andrew shook his head and mentally scolded himself for even thinking of such terrible things. Monica was lost, nothing more and he would search until he found her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

What was bothering Monica the most, other than the thunder and lightning, was how terribly alone she was feeling at the moment. She continued to walk, being careful now in watching her steps in the slippery mud, but memories of her recent time in the prison were plaguing her frightened mind. She knew she was away from there now but there was something about being on her own and afraid that made her think of that time, and she kept reminding herself that just like her days in the prison, God was always there and Andrew never far away.

It was raining harder and her auburn hair was now soaking wet against her head and shoulders and she was wet clear through to her skin. The unseasonably hot weather of the earlier morning should have clued her in to the possibility of a storm.

"Oh Father, please, let me find my way back...or help Andrew to find me....and Father, please help him not to worry," The prayer was a mantra in her mind as she kept walking. Another loud CRACK of thunder caused her to lose her footing in the mud and she slipped, her hands breaking her fall somewhat. The tears were back as she rose shakily to her feet and held her muddy palms up to let the rain wash away the dirt, revealing a little bit of bleeding. But before Monica could feel anymore sorry for herself, a bolt of white lightening descended down into the woods just up ahead of her and wrung a scream from her throat.

But it was then that she realized, she was not the only one screaming. There were frightened cries coming from up ahead, where the lightening seemed to have struck. Though still trembling, both from fear and cold, the little angel began to run in the direction of the cries, slipping more than once, but her ingrained need to help anyone in trouble helped her to ignore the little aches and pains.

The source of the crying turned out to be two children and it only took the angel a heartbeat to assess the situation. The lightening had hit a small tree, which had fallen and the younger of the two, a little girl, had her ankle trapped by the fallen tree. The older boy was desperately trying to free her, but wasn't having much luck.

"Hello!" Monica called out, albeit a bit shakily. Though she now knew that her getting lost was no coincidence, it didn't take away her fear of being lost out here to begin with, but she was thankful nonetheless that she had something else to focus on at the moment.

The boy looked up, relief evident in his blue eyes, "My sister...she's stuck and I can't get her out. We're lost."

"There seems to be a wee bit of that going around," the angel answered, before she knelt down next to the little girl, who was looking up at her with both pain and fear written in her eyes, "You're going to be all right, wee one," Monica promised as she touched the child's cheek, "I think that your brother and I can probably move this tree together."

"Sure we can, Hanna!" The boy's wet face broke out into a smile.

Hanna smiled weakly, and nodded her head, "I think so too, Johnny."

"All right," Monica and Johnny both positioned themselves with hands beneath the fallen limb, "On three and Hanna, do you suppose you could crawl out when we lift it?"

The little girl nodded her head as Monica counted to three and when the heavy limb rose just slightly from her ankle, Hanna scrambled out from under it.

"Are you okay?" As soon as he had helped free his sister, his attention was focused entirely on how she was.

"My ankle hurts a little," It was obvious Hanna was trying to be brave but that tears were just beneath the surface as she rubbed her offended ankle.

"Well, let's take a look, shall we?" Monica was making her own attempts at bravery as another roll of thunder boomed through the forest. Tenderly and with infinite care, she felt the child's ankle and the knowledge that it was not broken but only sprained, filled her with great relief, "Not broken," She managed to sound confident as she looked at the two soaking wet and rather scared children in front of her, "But now, what about your parents?"

"We can't find them," Johnny sighed worriedly, "Hanna...well, she loves stuff like flowers and birds, you know, girl stuff, so she wanted to go exploring because it was such a warm day. I went with her, but now we have no idea which way our camp site is. We've been out here for a long time; our parents weren't even up yet when we left so I know they must be really worried."

The little angel would have laughed at how similar her own story was to Hanna's had she not been so cold and now even more worried with not only her lost, but two wee children as well. Add to that the fact that Hanna was going to be unable to walk and Monica knew her problems were even greater. Her own bare feet were cut from not being able to avoid rocks she couldn't see through all the mud and from so much stumbling, but she also had faith that God would help her to help Hanna and Johnny.

"All right, well, I suppose the best we can do is to keep trying to find some shelter," She noticed how Hanna's teeth were nearly chattering from the drastic change in the spring weather and she felt terrible that she didn't have something warm and dry to wrap around the child, "Hanna, I'll have to carry you."

Both children looked a little doubtful, as even though they were young, they could clearly see that their new friend wasn't very big, but Hanna held out her little arms anyway and Monica lifted her into her own arms.

"Don't worry," The angel assured them both, "We'll find help. I know we will." Even as she said the words, she said a little prayer for divine intervention as she shifted Hanna's weight in her arms.

"Monica!"

The sound of Andrew's worried call was like music to her ears.

"Andrew!"

She immediately heard the sound of him working his way towards the sound of her voice and when he emerged through the brush, Monica could clearly tell just how worried he had been.

"Thank you, Father," Andrew murmured, as he immediately took in the situation. Monica was soaked and shivering and somehow she had found herself an assignment during her little outing. Approaching his wife, he carefully helped her ease Hanna from her already aching arms.

His eyes met with hers as he fought to keep him protective instincts intact, "I was worried about you," He stated simply before looking at the two children, "And it looks like you found a few others who probably have people worried about them."

"Andrew, this is Hanna and Johnny and they are lost," Her eyes took on a sheepish expression, "Well, we all were but now that you found us, that makes us un-lost." Relief filled her heart when she saw his lips twitch to try to hide a smile, "A tree fell on Hanna and she sprained her ankle. She can't walk." Noticing the puzzled looks on the children's faces, Monica explained, "Hanna, Johnny, this is my frie-husband, Andrew. He'll help us get back to where we live and then we can call the police as surely your parents have reported you missing by now."

"Absolutely," Andrew agreed quickly, "And we aren't that far. Maybe twenty minutes away," The blanket he had brought for Monica, she was already draping around Hanna's small shoulders, so he was now doubly thankful that the cabin was fairly close, "Hanna, do you mind if I carry you?"

"No," she replied seriously, "I was a little bit worried about Monica doing it. You're lots bigger than she is."

He chuckled as he hoisted her into his arms, easily supporting her with one arm while holding the umbrella with his other hand, carefully sheltering both Monica and Johnny with it. Though the trio was all was completely drenched, at least the umbrella would stop the constant pelting of the still heavy rain.

Taking Johnny's hand into her own, Monica stayed close to Andrew as she tried to gauge if he was upset with her. She knew he had been dreadfully worried; she had been able to tell that just by the look in his eyes when he had found them. She knew he would never be truly angry with her, ever, but that didn't stop her from feeling rather guilty for not waking him to take a walk with her this morning. Had she just done that, they both would have had a much more pleasant morning, even if they had been caught in the rain and had rescued the lost children.

As soon as they arrived back at the cabin, Andrew found towels to begin drying off the children, while Monica bolted upstairs, leaving a trail of water behind her, to find dry clothing for the kids that she knew she would find. The Father always gave them exactly what they needed when they needed it and now was no exception.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Monica, Hanna and John were now sitting in a comfortable couch, in front of a warm fireplace as the rain kept on pouring outside. The flashlights followed by the noise of the thunders and the howling wind still scared them deeply, despite the fact that now they were all safe inside the cozy cabin and wearing warm and dry clothes. Their hair was still wet but now the Irish angel had put on a lilac sweater and blue jeans while the siblings were dressed with sweatsuits appropriate for their size and which were made in their favourite colour. "Amazing!" they might have thought.

They waited until Andrew came from the kitchen bringing a tray with four cups and many cookies and the smell of the recently prepared hot chocolate and mocha latte filled the air and cheered them up a little.

"Here we go!" he placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them and before each of them grabbed their corresponding mug, another loud thunder made them tremble with fear - even Monica, who was supposed to be the "adult" of the group. The blond angel felt sorry for them but could not help finding her childlike manners quite adorable. As she held the two little ones protectively, he was quick to speak. "There, it's okay... it's just the electricity up there, you don't need to be afraid!"

"Andrew is right, we are safe now. Plus, I'm under the impression that it will soon be over, you see..." she said, caressing their hair as they relaxed a little. "Please, take your chocolate..."

"Yummy... it's delicious!" the little boy exclaimed as he took the first sip.

"Johnny is right, it's really good, Mr Andrew." His little sister politely added, both kids shooting him and Monica a grateful look.

"Oh, Andrew here is a great cook, ya know!" she said, winking at them and making Andrew's heart melt with the cute smile that appeared on her face. "And you'll have the chance to taste it!"

They smiled back at them - their first smile since the dangerous and rather scary adventure in the woods had started. And anyone could tell they were really hungry judging by the way they devoured the snack Andrew had so gently prepared them.

And once the meal was over, the blond angel took care of Hanna's sprained ankle by placing an ace bandage around it. He also cleaned the children's small cuts and bruises as Monica held their hands and assured them it wouldn't hurt. It was then that the Irish angel noticed how tired they were, as they kept on yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"I guess someone could really use some rest for a little while, you see..." she said, feeling sorry for the two little ones.

"You and Andrew remind me of mommy and daddy... I miss them..." Hanna's statement broke her heart, and the two angels exchanged a moved glance.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure that soon you will all be together again, you know..."

"Monica is right. I cannot go outside right now because of the storm, but as soon as the weather gets better I'll go tell the police you two were found. The most important is that now you're both safe." Andrew stated, receiving sleepy smiles in return.

"And now you're coming with me, you two can stay in my old bedroom and rest a little. I'm afraid it's been a busy day for all of us!"

Monica held John's hand while Andrew carried little Hanna in his arms upstairs, and the Irish angel was happy that her old room was now sheltering two innocent children who could have even lost their lives outside in the woods. Once they were comfortably settled on her cozy bed, she covered them with a warm blanket and caressed their heads. "Now try to sleep a little, okay? Nothing is going to harm you."

"Could you stay with us, Monica? Please?" Hanna's pleading voice and the look in her eyes left no room for a negative answer, and the Irish angel looked at her beloved Andrew, who nodded with a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll take care of tonight's dinner as we have guests!" he said, and quickly caressed Monica's hair, leaving the room afterwards. The Irish angel remained sitting on the chair next to the bed until Hanna and John fell asleep. Deep inside, she wondered if Andrew was upset with her but she could not deny the joy she was feeling for finding the two siblings lost in the woods.

"Thank You, Father, for guiding me to those wee children... I'm so honoured that one way or another You use me to perform small miracles such as finding two of your children in the woods... Thank You so much..." she prayed, and once she was certain they wouldn't wake up so soon, Monica also left her old room.

But a slight frown appeared in her forehead as she descended the stairs. Was Andrew mad at her for her incautious excursion in the woods?

She found him cleaning the small crumbs of cookies out of the sofa and the coffee table and remained still at the bottom of the stairs, debating on the best way to approach him. But the blond angel soon felt her presence and her indecisive look right behind him and stopped the small task to face her. "Monica? Do the kids need something else?"

She shook her head with a serious expression on her face. "No... They finally fell asleep..." Monica bit her lip and rubbed her hands nervously as he walked towards her. "Andrew... I-"

A loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the mountains at that very moment, interrupting her and making the angel forget about her previous worry. With one quick step, she threw herself in his arms and held him tightly, closing her eyes against his chest as he too wrapped his arms around her small form.

"It's okay, angel... it's okay now..." His gentle voice and loving embrace immediately put her heart at ease. Andrew knew how she didn't like thunderstorms and he also knew that her poor sense of direction had made her go through two scary experiences. Yet, he could not help smiling, feeling glad that he was there to protect her and once again cherishing her childlike meekness.

He kissed the top of her head and caressed her still damp long auburn strands, while his other arm remained around her waist, keeping her close to him.

"Will you forgive me?" she said, once the echo of the thunder faded in the distance.

The blond angel frowned and pulled away just a few inches, and looked down at her. "Forgive you? Forgive you for what?"

"F-for disappearing like that... I know my outing in the woods resulted in saving two wee children but I should have told you where I was going..." She explained, still feeling bad about her latest actions. "It was wrong of me. Please, forgive me."

He let out a small sigh and gently cupped her face. "Angel, I'm not mad at you. I don't think I could possibly be..." Those words brought her some relief, despite the fact that they didn't cast away her guilt. "I was worried, it's true, but I imagined you were out somewhere in the forest and I knew our Father was taking good care of my beautiful angel." He said, running the back of his fingers against her cheek.

But not even his smile and tender gaze were able to make her feel less guilty. "Yet, I could have at least waited until you woke up before I left... or I should have woken you up with a good morning kiss other than making you wake up without knowing where I was..."

A slight smile appeared on the corner of his lips as he playfully touched the tip of her nose. "You're the most adorable creature I've ever met in my whole existence, angel. And just for the record, I won't be upset if I get this good morning kiss right now, you see..." He was glad to see a slight smile finally appearing in her pretty face, and never stopped stroking her cheek. "Besides, I've just noticed I haven't kissed you today, and this cannot be possible!"

He enjoyed seeing her blushing, it was a fact. And when her smile grew wider Andrew knew that he had finally managed to put her worries away. "I love you so much..."

When Andrew crossed the small distance between them, Monica's eyes closed as she felt his warm breath tickling her skin, and his lips touched hers a second later. The kiss that followed was sweet, long and filled with love and much tenderness. He dared to tighten the hold around her a bit more as that sweet caress continued, and only a while later did it become small loving kisses.

"I noticed something while I was in the woods, you know..." she told him, as if she was revealing a secret.

"And what was it?" he wanted to know, never tiring of looking into those brown pools, nor caressing her pretty face.

"I missed you... And I mean I missed you as if I had last seen you a long time ago... even though I had kissed you just an hour before..."

The angel of death narrowed his eyes in a playful way. "You mean you've been kissing me in secret?"

Even though he managed to elicit a small giggle from her, on the following second she was serious again. "It made me wonder what it will be like when... when our days here are over and we have to go back to our work..."

"When this happens, I'll be certain that sooner than we expect we'll be together again, Monica. There's nothing I'm more certain in my existence, because my existence and yours are meant to be only one." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "A very happy one!"

There was a small hint of smile on her lips and he kissed them until she was smiling fully again. "And I don't want to think about leaving our cabin for a while, as we still have many days to enjoy in here! And I'll have many opportunities to tell you how much I love you!"

Deeply moved, and feeling the presence of tears, she raised her hand to stroke his handsome face. He soon took it and kissed her palm, and it was then that he noticed the bruises on her delicate skin.

"Monica..." Andrew was frowning with concern as he immediately took her other hand and saw her two palms were hurt.

She sighed with some resignation. "Oh, well... I guess being in human form has many advantages... especially when those who we love are in human form too, you know!" she said, in a playful way, not really minding those bruises and not wanting him to worry so much. "But it also has some drawbacks..."

"I'll take care of this right now, angel. Take a seat here."

Andrew walked into the living room carrying a bowl of water and a washcloth and placed them on the coffee table, before taking a seat next to her. He dipped the washcloth in the water and pausing to frown at the angry red grazes on the palms of her hands. "This might sting a little, okay?"

"Okay..."

Sighing, he began to carefully bathe the grazes, hating when she flinched slightly. Eventually Andrew picked up the tube of antiseptic cream and spread some over the grazes, satisfied with his work. "There you go." He looked up and smiled reassuringly at her.

The younger angel blinked, looking into Andrew's eyes and marvelled at the immense protectiveness and affection she could see in those green pools. When he kissed both her hands before rising to his feet, she grabbed his arms. "I think I could use some more hugging!"

Chuckling, he decided to leave the cleaning material on the table and held her tightly, kissing the top of her head as one more loud thunder made her shudder. Thanks to their loving Father, the busy day had a happy ending and nothing could feel more perfect other than being in each other's arms, in that peaceful place, surrounded by God's wonderful creations and by much love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Though the children were the ones who were supposed to be napping, it wasn't long before one little angel drifted off to sleep as well in her husband's arms, leaving Andrew the pleasure of holding her close. He surmised that her little escapade in the woods had tired her and though he was by no means angry with her, it did cause him a little bit of regret at knowing she must have been terribly frightened and he had not been able to be there with her.

His concern was apparently well warranted when a moment later, Monica began to murmur in her sleep and her peaceful expression turned to one of distress. In his heart, Andrew immediately knew she was back in the prison in her mind and as he had feared, something about being lost and alone today had brought back that terrible time that happened less than a week ago.

"Shh, Angel," He whispered, as he stroked her hair and held her closer, "You're safe now, baby and nothing can hurt you." He placed a lingering kiss against her forehead, "I love you so much and you are so much more amazing than you realize, Monica."

His whispered words soothed her, even in sleep as her expression relaxed once more and the tension flowed from her small body. Reaching behind him, Andrew grabbed the quilt from the back of the couch and covered her with it, before his hand went back to stroking her hair.

It was nearly two hours before she stirred again.

A kitten-like yawn alerted him to her waking and he looked down to see sleepy dark eyes looking at him shyly, "You're a wonderful pillow, you know."

"Yes, so I gathered," Andrew teased gently, though he made no move to release her from his embrace, "You had a nice nap, I take it?"

"Yes. I hadn't realized I was so tired."

"Well, someone had a busy morning!" Hearing her giggle, he grinned and then turned more serious, "The storm is over, Angel, so we should get Hanna and her brother to town."

Monica nodded her head, "Yes, their parents must be terribly worried. I'll wake them," She attempted to untangle herself from the quilt and from his arms.

"Not so fast, you," Andrew watched as she stopped her movement to look at him curiously, "There is a small fee for using one Angel of Death as a pillow, you know."

Her eyes narrowed playfully and she raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Mmm, yes. I hope you are able to pay it or I won't be able to allow you to leave."

His face was dangerously close to hers and as she closed her eyes, their lips met in a long, languid kiss that Monica could feel clear down to her toes. She only spoke once she was able to again form words, "Payment made in full, sir. But I think I shall have to fall asleep against you more often!"

"I'm certain that can be arranged," Andrew replied seriously before he smiled at her, "Now go and wake up your little friends, so we can get them home."

X

The trip into town was rather animated as with the children now well rested and dry, they were both eager to regale their tale of being lost in the woods and how Monica had shown up just in time to help move the log from Hanna's foot.

Their arrival at the police station was a whirlwind as their parents were there, hoping and praying for news on their beloved children. There were hugs and tears from the family and then an abundance of thanks to the two angels until both Monica and Andrew were blushing profusely.

But finally the two angels departed the police station hand in hand and at Andrew's suggestion, they decided to pick up some groceries before heading back to the cabin. Though he was still feeling rather protective given Monica's outing in the woods earlier, when he saw her nodding her head in agreement he managed to relax a bit.

"Yes. I believe we are getting a wee bit low on coffee."

"Monica!" Andrew could not suppress a laugh, "There is still half a can left!"

"Yes, I know," Monica replied stubbornly, "That's what I mean. There is only half a can left." Seeing him shaking his head and laughing, her dark eyes narrowed briefly, "We'd may as well pick up more because that way we don't have to come back into town when I run out, especially as I have a feeling you prefer having me all to yourself at the cabin."

Though he would have laughed, Andrew seemed to ponder her words carefully, "You may have a point. We'll pick up two more cans, just to be safe."

As she giggled and then wrapped both of her arms around one of his, Andrew felt his heart swell with great love. The little angel was positively precious and he suddenly felt like the most undeserving creature to be entrusted with her for all eternity. He made a mental note to thank the Father on a daily basis for not only what was his most enjoyable task, but also the one of greatest importance.

Once at the supermarket, Monica left most of the decisions up to Andrew as he was the chef out of the two of them and she insisted that anything he felt like cooking she was more than willing to eat. They took their time, pushing the cart up and down each aisle, enjoying a task they rarely got to do, and especially not together.

Andrew looked at his wife curiously as he placed two cans of coffee in the cart and then watched as she tossed in a box of decaffeinated tea bags, "Tea?" That was as out of character for her as Monica suddenly deciding she wanted to go surfing in the ocean.

She gave a tiny shrug, "Just in case. Besides, you like tea, right?"

He eyed her closely, still feeling unsettled about the tea. The only time Monica the coffee drinking angel made any reference to tea was when Tess was making her drink it to cut down on her java consumption, "Yes. I do sometimes."

"Okay then," Monica gave him a little grin before she continued walking down the aisle. She didn't want to tell him but she was starting to feel the very beginnings of a sore throat coming on, but she was in denial. She preferred to tell herself that it was just a temporary result of being out in the rain and after a nice, hot cup of coffee, it would diminish immediately. But she wasn't sure if the same theory would work on her suddenly stuffy nose as well. Being sick on her honeymoon was just not something she wanted to be.

The biggest problem was that the tea had placed her husband on high alert. She could feel his eyes watching her as she strolled down the aisles, stopping briefly here or there to ponder an item, but with each aisle, she was starting to feel a little bit worse than the aisle before.

Andrew was patiently waiting. He knew something was up and he also knew that given a little bit of time, Monica would confess it to him. She had been much quieter ever since the tea discussion and he could tell she was slightly upset about something though nothing had happened since this morning to cause her to be upset. He just hoped she still wasn't feeling guilty about going out in the woods to begin with.

He was just about to ask her what was troubling her, when Monica stopped walking in front of a row of canned soups and crossed her arms in front of her. Andrew watched as she stared at the labels and then when she finally turned to look at him, there were tears in her eyes.

"Angel? What-."

"I don't feel well," Monica stated quietly on a little pout.

Andrew's overprotective streak immediately went into overdrive, "What? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" His hands were immediately cupping her face, her teary-eyed expression causing him great distress, "You have a fever, Angel."

"I know. And my throat hurts and my nose is all stuffy and Andrew, I don't want to be sick on our honeymoon!"

A tiny bit of relief filled the Angel of Death at knowing the truth about her tears as he pulled her into his arms right there in the middle of the market, "I know, baby, and even though I hate the thought of you being sick, there is a bright side."

"A bright side? Andrew, how can there possibly be a bright side?" She murmured against his chest.

"Because I get the privilege of taking care of my sick little Angel Girl for the next few days," He replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"But you always do that," Monica replied as she tilted her head back to gaze up at him.

"Yes, but now I actually have an excuse!"

The little angel managed a weak smile as she hugged him tightly, "Just for the record, you never need an excuse to take care of me."

His heart gave another swell of love before he pulled away just as a shiver went through his wife, "I'll tell you what, Angel," Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the keys to the caddy and handed them to her, "Let me finish up in here. I'm just going to grab a few things to make you some soup and then go over to the cold remedy aisle and see what I can find for you. Why don't you wait in the car and turn it on so you can have some heat. I won't be more than five minutes, baby."

She looked a little doubtful and a little worried, but she nodded her head as she took the keys. Monica was suddenly feeling very tired and the thought of curling up in the caddy was appealing, even though it meant being away from her husband for a few minutes, "Five minutes?"

"Promise," Andrew replied, kissing her forehead, before he walked her up to the front of the store and watched through the window until she was safely inside the car. Then he walked briskly back down the aisle, wanting to get what he needed as quickly as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Monica slipped into the passenger's seat and reached over to start the car, before turning the heat up on high. The chill felt as if it had invaded her bones and she sank down in the seat, and reached into the back for Andrew's jacket, which he had left in the car. The leather felt soft and warm and she closed her eyes for a moment until she heard the sound of a cart being wheeled rapidly close to the car. Thinking her husband was already finished in the store, she opened her eyes to see an elderly gentleman approach his car which was parked right next to them. A moment later, she heard the engine of his car turning over, but refusing to start.

This went on for several more attempts.

Wrapping Andrew's jacket around her shoulders, Monica opened the car door and stepped outside into the chilly air once more, "Hello." She called out, as she tapped lightly on his window.

The older gentleman looked up, a bit startled but then relaxed at seeing the young lady in front of him. Rolling down his window, he managed a smile, "Afternoon, miss."

"Do you need a wee bit of help?"

The man gave a small chuckle, "Only if you know anything about a car engine. I'm afraid I'm going to have to call a cab. I just got an emergency page from the hospital and I need to get there quickly."

"Oh. Is someone you care about sick?" Despite her own feelings of illness, Monica was deeply concerned.

"One of my patients. I'm a doctor; Dr. Strauss."

"Oh, I see. I'm Monica and though I don't know anything about car engines, my husband does and he'll be here in just a moment," She looked back towards the store to see Andrew already hurrying towards them, "In fact, here he comes now."

"Angel?" Andrew stopped the cart next to the car, his green eyes concerned, "You should be in the car, baby. It's chilly."

"Andrew, this is Dr. Strauss. His car won't start and he is needed at the hospital. Do you think you might be able to take a look at it and get it started for him?"

The blonde angel assessed the situation quickly as Dr. Strauss got out of his car. Andrew extended his hand to the man, "Andrew and I'd be happy to take a look for you. Pop the hood for me and I'll see if I can get it started."

Then turning his attention back to his wife, he continued, "Angel, get back in the car where it's warm. I'll unload the groceries from the cart in a moment," He opened her door and guided her in with a hand on her back. Once satisfied that she was secure and warm, Andrew ducked his head under the hood of Dr. Strauss' car while praying for guidance.

"Try it now," He called out, though he hadn't actually touched anything in the engine, but sure enough when the doctor turned the key, the car started immediately. Slamming shut the hood, Andrew then walked back to the window of the car, "I think you're all set."

"I don't know how to thank you," The man replied, "The young lady said you'd be able to fix it but I never thought you'd do it this fast!" He glanced in the caddy at Monica, who had her eyes closed, "Is she all right?"

Looking over his shoulder in alarm, Andrew relaxed when he saw her dozing, nestled beneath his jacket, "She got caught in the storm this morning and isn't feeling well. Sore throat, congestion...I got her some cold medicine in the store, so I hope that will help her."

"There's a nasty flu going around, Andrew," He cautioned and then touched the angel's arm, "Tell you what; give me your address and I'll stop by after I leave the hospital. I'll check her over and I'll bring some antibiotics with me. They'll be in her system in two days and then she should start to feel better. It's the least I can do after your handy work on my car."

Relief flooded the angel's features as he grinned, "That would be great. We were just married last week and I'm a bit protective of her. I'd feel much better knowing you had seen her."

"Consider it done then," Dr. Strauss smiled, "The young lady got out of her warm car to help me. I'm happy to return the favour. I'll see you in an hour or so."

**x**

Andrew watched with anxious eyes as Dr Strauss removed the thermometer from under Monica's left arm and checked her temperature. As he had promised, the old doctor stopped by the cabin on his way back from the hospital to help the "young lady who had made him arrive in time to save a person's life". He couldn't be more grateful.

Dressed in warm flannel pyjamas and under a warm blanket, Monica bit her lower lip worriedly as he let out a small sigh. "Yes, Monica, you're running a low fever. It's not anything serious but I'm sorry to inform you that today's outing in the rain might cost you some days inside your house and in bed."

She frowned and looked at her beloved Andrew; in her eyes some worry and guilt for causing such a "big trouble" right on that special occasion. But the blond angel shot her a reassuring smile and stroked her hair with tenderness.

"Just tell me what I have to do, Dr Strauss. I promise I'll take good care of her!" he said, never taking his eyes off of hers.

The old doctor also smiled, pleased to see the evident love between the young couple. "I'm most certainly sure you will, son!"

Monica returned her husband's kind smile and, holding his hand, she turned to look at the doctor. "Andrew is the best carer one could ever have, you know Dr Strauss. He and our friend Tess are the ones who watch over me whenever I'm on assignment..." she paused for a moment and then added, "... at work, I mean. And out of it too..."

The Irish angel gave Andrew a clumsy look, wondering if she had spoken more than she should, but her slight worry faded away as she saw he was trying to hide a chuckle at her wording.

"Then I can say you were blessed with much love, young lady, and I'm not surprised. You stopped to help me out when you needed help yourself and this small attitude managed to save a life." He said, writing down the prescription for the following couple of days, missing the way both angels looked at each other and the silent conversation between them.

Their small outing at the supermarket had been an assignment. Even on their vacations they managed to fulfil their Father's work.

"I've always felt like I was..." she said, once again shooting a smile at Andrew and looking at the doctor, who handed them the small paper.

"I recommend much resting, drinking lots of fluids and keeping yourself warm enough, Monica." He opened his small suitcase and took two small bottles of two different medicines. "This antibiotic and also the syrup will help you get better, and I wrote down the times you should take these."

"Thank you very much, Dr Strauss." She looked at him gratefully.

"Oh, no, please, don't thank me, Monica. I'm glad I could help and hope you get better soon."

The old doctor kept the thermometer and stethoscope in his suitcase and bid her goodbye. Andrew took him downstairs and up to the door and thanked him for the visit, even though the old man didn't think it was necessary.

Once he was gone, the blond angel turned off most of the lights in the living room and dining room and headed upstairs again. It was past 8 o'clock at night and he sensed Monica wouldn't want to eat anything else. He was glad that she had at least agreed on a small snack before the doctor arrived.

When he opened their bedroom door he found her dozing off to sleep. Andrew turned off the lights, leaving only the bedside lamp on, and tried not to make any noise in approaching the bed. But once he removed his shoes and sat down at the edge of the bed, the little angel opened her sleepy eyes.

"Hey... I thought somebody was already dreaming!" he said, now climbing into bed and kissing her cheek before lying down next to her and pulling the ill angel into his strong arms.

"I guess I was almost but I felt your presence..." she abandoned her pillow to rest her head over his chest as he started to caress her long auburn strands. "And your presence is better than a dream..." she added, causing him to smile and kiss the top of her head. "I didn't want to cause so much trouble..." she spoke, visibly embarrassed.

"Oh, angel... You didn't cause trouble. Your human form got ill because it was exposed to the same things that a human being is."

She let out a sigh. "Yes... but it was supposed to be a romantic night, you see, and not a night spent in between my sneezing, coughing and congested nose..."

Andrew couldn't help chuckling at her words and at the slight pout he could see on her meek face. He tightened the hold around her, brushing a gentle kiss on her forehead as he looked down at her. "What could be more romantic than me holding you tightly in my arms and telling you how much I love you, my sweet angel?"

He could see her lips curving in a slight smile and she eyed him coyly. "You could even catch a cold from me by doing so..."

"I can't think of a better way to catch a cold..."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and his green pools were soon lost in her sparkling brown ones, silent loving words were exchanged between the two heavenly creatures just through the power of that gaze. Their eyes were closing moments later, and their lips, which were just a few inches from each other, met in a soulful kiss, a sweet caress that could show at least the smallest amount of the immense love they felt for each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Monica's eyes flickered open as the sunrays poured through the window and illuminated their bedroom. To the angel in human form, two days had been enough to heal the cold she had caught during her unexpected outing in the woods, especially because she had had the best "carer" in the world: her beloved Andrew.

During these days, the blond angel overprotected and spoiled her in every possible way he could muster. Andrew would bring her breakfast in bed, which included double mocha latte and baked cookies. He would also spend lazy afternoons holding her tightly while they remembered the joy of past assignments or just discussed about the wonderful creations that surrounded them. In the evenings, the two angels cuddled up in the couch, in front of the fireplace, and as Andrew whispered loving words in her ear, she giggled.

Monica blinked as those latest memories came to her mind, bringing a smile to her lips, listening to the humming of the birds outside. She finally sat up in bed and observed the gentle sunrays entering the room for a while but curiosity made her throw her blanket away. A second later, her small feet touched the wooden floor and she abandoned her bed to head towards the window.

The view enchanted her one more time. Monica had already seen that same image many other times, but she would never get tired of it. The vibrant blue of the sky combined with the ever green of the pine trees and the colourful flowers made her want to be there, walking in between God's wonderful creations.

She let out a sigh, thinking how fast she had recovered. And it was then that Monica heard the door opening and immediately felt a loving presence inside the room.

"Angel?"

Andrew was slightly surprised to see his dear wife standing on her feet so early - truth to be told, the sun had been up for a couple of hours already, but Monica would always sleep until late, especially because of her condition. The sound of his voice made her turn around with a smile upon her face.

"Good morning, Andrew!" He walked over to her, carrying a small bouquet with wild flowers in his hand. The image before his eyes would be etched in his mind for the rest of eternity; her long auburn hair cascading over her shoulders, the sun accentuating its colour even more and involving her human body in a way that she seemed to be glowing. Her white pyjamas and bare feet just made her look even more adorable to him, if it was ever possible.

"I thought you'd still be sleeping, baby." He pressed a tiny kiss against her lips and gave her the bouquet.

"Ah... they are lovely!" She smelled the flowers perfume and gave him the sweetest of smiles. "When I woke up I saw it was such a beautiful day I... I just had to come and look through the window..."

Monica glanced outside for a moment, as if confirming what she had just said. Smiling, Andrew stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, making her look at him again. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"Much better now, you see... I guess I could even go for a walk in the woods!" Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as she spoke, and the little angel quickly added. "But I guess this time I could use some company!"

Chuckling at her funny remark, he took one of her hands in both of his. "Well, I think our outing in the woods will happen some other day, as this beautiful human form of yours is still recovering, my sweet angel..." Watching as her face fell a little, Andrew kissed her fingertips and continued to talk. "But I also happen to have a small surprise to you..."

Her eyes grew wide a second later. "A surprise? Really?"

X

"It's delicious, Andrew!"

Monica's happy voice and the mocha moustache that was formed after she took one more sip of her favourite drink only served to amuse Andrew even more. The blond angel had settled a small table and two chairs on the porch and served their breakfast there. Croissants, cake, cheese, strawberry jelly, hot chocolate, and double mocha latte with an extra creamy topping were some of the ingredients that had placed a broad smile upon her face.

But the greatest reason for her joy would always be Andrew's presence.

"I suspected you'd like it." He was sitting across from her and reached out to clean some of the extra cream from her face. Andrew felt like the most blessed creature on Earth as every morning he would have the chance to listen to her joyful chatter and watch her sweet manners. Feeling more and more infatuated as she spoke about the weather, the blond angel only silenced her when he inched forward to brush a loving kiss on her lips.

She dropped the toast with jelly topping that was in her hands to acknowledge that sweet caress, tilting her head as he pressed his lips more firmly against hers. To Andrew, what was already sweet became even sweeter as their kiss continued, lulled by the gentle breeze and warm sunrays, and the blond angel secretly wished that precious moment to last for a small eternity.

When it was over, she smiled and nuzzled her face against his, treasuring his tender manners and the delicacy of his touch. The Irish angel looked at him and her smile faded a little, but it was just due to the intensity of her feelings for him. "I think... I will never be able to spend a single day without telling you that I love you..." Andrew cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her porcelain skin and she leaned on his touch. "... actually, I guess that saying so is not enough... especially now..."

"I treasure everything you have to say, angel... everything you think and feel matters to me, and when you tell me that you love me, it makes me feel I have much more than what I deserve."

She frowned a little at those words. Of course he deserved all the love she could give him. He was her constant, her loyal friend and the knight in armour that God Himself had chosen to be by her side for the rest of eternity. "This is not true... You are so precious to me, Andrew... and this joy I feel inside my heart... you placed it there..."

"Then I'm honoured, baby..."

The blond angel lay both hands on each side of her pretty face and captured her lips with his own once again. The two angels in human form spent most part of the morning in each other's arms, speaking loving words and exchanging loving caresses in the quietness of the cozy cabin - their little piece of Heaven on Earth. By 1 PM lunch was served and a chatty Monica indicated that the latest remainings of the cold that had kept her in bed were definitely leaving her human form.

"... actually, I noticed something on the way to the supermarket, you know Andrew." She spoke, enjoying the grilled cheese sandwich and the tomato soup he had so carefully prepared her.

"And what is it?"

"The bowling alley that stays close to the market was reformed recently, ya know..."

Amused, he frowned a little as he kept on eating. "Really? I hadn't noticed that."

"Oh no? Well, I think you should, Andrew. The building is even more beautiful and the heading on its top says it opens earlier than it used to." She was quick to inform him, "I happen to have many good memories of the first time I went bowling... My shoes were a wee bit tight, it is true, and I was quite anxious for my first lesson but fortunately the Father granted me with a joyful experience in the end. For instance, I remember I had a wonderful bowling teacher!"

Her Irish lilt filling the house was like music to his ears and the witty expression on her face made him chuckle. "Well, I can say I had a very, very beautiful pupil all the time!"

Her smile grew wider at his words. "And aren't ya curious to know if your pupil has learned a bit more of this lovely game?"

He stopped eating and looked at her with questioning eyes. She was adorable, but sometimes enigmatic. "I don't get it, angel..."

"I guess I'm asking you out on a date, Andrew!" she said, and although he was highly amused at the way she said that, his protective instincts spoke louder.

"Oh, angel, I... Well, I feel honoured that you're inviting me but at the same time... I don't think you should go outside yet, especially at night, baby..."

"But I won't stay outside, ya know... We would be inside the bowling alley!" the Irish angel winked at him and the way she was looking into his eyes told him he would lose that battle easily at any moment.

But before the little angel could completely win the argument, a low rumble of thunder sounded from outside, causing both of them to turn their heads towards the window. Dark clouds were beginning to move across the blue sky and Andrew had to chuckle at the slow pout that crossed Monica's lips.

Unable to resist, the blond angel pulled her into his arms, "I swear, Angel, you are so precious."

"I suppose that is your way of telling me we won't be playing bowling tonight," She replied with a disappointed sigh.

"I'm afraid not, but how about this?" Wrapping his arms around her midsection as he pulled her more snugly up against him, he continued, "We will go bowling tomorrow, angel's honor, rain or shine. That way, we have one more evening to make absolutely certain you are fully recovered from your cold and I will have one more night to calm my slightly overly protective streak."

A raised eyebrow in his direction caused him to chuckle, "'slightly'?" She questioned with mock innocence before she looked up into his green eyes, "Though in all honesty, I rather like your 'slightly overly protective streak'. It always makes me feel better to know you are looking out for me, especially when I need it the most."

The subtlest expression of sadness flitted across the little angel's face and though to most, it would have been invisible, to the one angel who loved her most, it was very obvious, "That time is over, Angel Girl. There's no need for you to be afraid any longer."

"I know. I do, but it's still so fresh in my mind sometimes; feeling so all alone even though I wasn't, and being so afraid of Sheila. No matter how much I don't want to think about it, sometimes it just happens."

Her head was nestled just below his chin and Andrew moved just enough to deliver soft, loving kisses to the top of her head, "I know, but the memories will fade with time and I'll be here to make sure they do."

Monica moved her head just enough to smile sweetly up at him, "I'll be counting on that, you know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"_I've got you now, Irish!"_

_The sound of Sheila's voice caused a shudder to flow through the little angel's body as she searched for a path that would lead her far away from the inmate. But as she stepped backwards, one slow, frightened step at a time, she felt her back come in contact with the cold, hard feel of steel. _

_Bars._

_She was still in her cell, but somehow Sheila had gotten inside with her. The woman's angry eyes were now focused on her and on her lips, an evil sneer._

"_You've got nowhere to go, pretty baby; no one to save you this time. No one cares about you here anyway."_

_The knife that was raised above the inmate's head glinted in the dim light, yet the cell was mostly dark. It was night time, so where was Andrew? He should be here by now!_

"_Please, no. Sheila, you don't want to do this. I haven't done anything wrong!" She was reasoning with the unreasonable, but it was all she had left. God had abandoned her and Andrew was missing. She was all alone and trapped, with no way to escape such vile evil._

_The knife was drawing closer and Sheila's eyes appeared to glow in the dark. Monica placed all her weight against the bars behind her, but they wouldn't budge and still certain death was quickly approaching._

"_Please no...please....Andrew, where are you? Please, help me! Somebody!"_

"Angel!" Andrew continued to try in vain to wake his wife from the nightmare that held her in its clutches, but she continued to sob out desperate pleas for help, even as her entire body trembled violently.

"Baby, wake up. It's just a dream, Angel. I'm here. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you." Desperate to end this for her, Andrew gathered her into his arms and held her tightly up against his chest and he could immediately sense that she was now starting to awaken.

"Andrew?" His name was part question and part sob.

"Yes, baby. You were dreaming, nothing more. You're all right. I'm right here with you," He kissed the top of her head repeatedly as he rocked her in his arms, wishing that the terrible trembling would cease.

Between sobs, the little angel tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. She could feel Andrew's arms holding her so tightly and it brought great peace to her heart as the remainder of her nightmare began to slip away.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, the shame evident in her voice, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Monica!" Andrew pulled away enough to look down into her pale and tear streaked face, "Baby, you don't owe me any apology. It was a nightmare and if you are afraid, I want to be holding you, no matter what time it is." Tenderly, he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," She whispered with a determined shake of her head, "I want to forget all about it. Besides, you know what it was about."

She was right. He did know and it made his heart ache to think about how that assignment was still haunting her. But then again, she had never spent so long on one assignment in conditions that were far less than perfect.

"Can I make you some tea? Or maybe some warm milk to help you fall back to sleep?" He wanted to do something to help her as the shame and guilt he saw in her brown pools saddened him greatly.

"No," Monica replied softly as she lay back down and looked up at him, silently begging him to do the same. When he did, she immediately curled into his arms, "I have all I need right here."

With her ear resting against his heart, Andrew gently stroked her hair, lulling her closer to sleep, "I love you so much, little angel of mine." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Despite her own conflicted emotions, Monica managed a sleepy smile, "I love you too, bigger angel of mine."

X

"Yes, that's exactly right, Angel," Andrew encouraged the next afternoon at the bowling alley as he helped her to hold the ball properly. If Monica had indeed learned "more about this lovely game" she was giving little indication of it and he suppressed a grin. It had simply been her way to try to lure them out of the cabin last night.

"Now, stand here, behind the line and you are going to take three steps. While you are doing that, bring the ball back and on the third step, release it, all right?"

Monica nodded her head eagerly before her brow knitted together in concentration and it was all Andrew could do to stop himself from grabbing her into his arms and kissing her until she was breathless, but he managed to refrain. He watched in hidden amusement as she took the three steps slowly and then released the ball rather awkwardly. Nonetheless, she then stood watching it, with her hands clasped together like a child as the ball rolled, rather slowly, down the aisle before finally making an uneventful roll directly into the gutter.

He hid his amused smile as she turned once more to face him, "Andrew?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"I think this alley may be a wee bit crooked, because I'm certain I bowled perfectly straight."

He covered his laugh with a pretend cough, ignoring her suspicious expression, "Yes, well, sometimes, people have a tendency to roll the ball a bit more to the left or to the right. So with you, you tend to go towards the right, so when you release it, you'll want to stand a bit more towards the left." Taking another ball, Andrew stood behind her as he handed it to her and then with his hands on her waist, he guided her toward the left of their alley, "Right about here, I think." Kissing her cheek, he then took a step back, "When you release it this time, Angel Girl, give it a little more umph."

"Umph?" She turned her head to look at him curiously.

"Yes..umm, a little more force behind it."

"Oh! Yes, I understand."

Her little grin melted his heart and Andrew wondered just how quickly they could manage to bowl and then return to the cabin. He watched in complete adoration as she took the three careful steps and then did manage to let the ball go with more force than the last time. Again, she watched the ball excitedly as it once again moved toward the right hand side of the alley but managed to stay out of the gutter. Despite the better throw this time, the ball was still losing speed and by the time it reached the pins, it just managed to knock one over.

"Andrew! I got one!" Turning to face him, her dark eyes danced with happiness and her face was lit up with a radiant smile.

Her simple joy warmed his heart and he was relieved that the nightmare from last night seemed to have been forgotten, "Of course you did, Angel! I had no doubts."

On his turn, Andrew bowled a strike and then looked at his wife, feeling a bit guilty that she had been so happy over one pin and then he had managed to knock them all over. But he needn't have worried.

"Ah Andrew, you're so wonderful at bowling," there was definite pride in her voice for him as she walked up to him and reached up on tiptoe to wrap her arms around his neck, "Just one of your many talents," She winked at him mischievously and he laughed before he took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply.

The two angels played for quite some time before Monica elected to go to the snack bar to get them drinks...well, Andrew a root beer and herself a coffee. Though she was disappointed that they didn't have any mocha latte, she elected for a cappuccino and an order of nachos and then sat down in a booth to wait for it to be ready.

Glancing out through the bowling alley, Monica could see Andrew practicing his bowling and she smiled, secretly enjoying watching him when he didn't realize she was. She could just make out the strong muscles across his shoulders and arms as he released the ball and she felt her heart speed up pleasantly. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined marrying him to be so wonderful.

"Look, I just need a place to lie low for a couple of days until the police move the search to the next town over. Then I'll find some money and get a flight out of here."

The voice coming from the other side of the wall was one Monica would recognize anywhere and she felt her blood run cold, even as it rushed in her ears. Somehow Sheila had escaped and even though the little angel couldn't see the inmate, she knew it was her. Their paths crossing again was surely not a coincidence, but it left Monica in a panic, wondering what to do.

"Listen, I won't bring you any trouble, okay? That stupid Irish girl in the prison actually did me a favour as when they went to transfer me to the other facility, that was when I got away."

The person on the other end of the phone apparently started talking, as Sheila fell silent, but Monica was already on her feet and approaching the counter once more, "Excuse me," She whispered to the girl working the counter, "But there is a woman on the other side of that wall who has escaped from prison. Her name is Sheila and-."

"Hey, I saw that on the news!" the girl exclaimed, "Wow, nothing interesting ever happens here and now we have an ex-con! Cool! I'm going to call the police."

Monica nodded her head in agreement and then turned to hurry back to her husband, only wanting to get as far away from Sheila as she could. But before she could even move an inch, a quiet whisper to her heart stopped her movement and caused her eyes to fill with frightened tears.

She had an assignment.

And it was Sheila.

X

"Great," Sheila was speaking once more, "I'll wait for you in the parking garage across the street."

The little angel blinked back tears as she gazed across the room at Andrew, who was still throwing balls down the aisle, not aware of her situation by the grace of God alone. Usually, Andrew would know the second her heart was frightened, but the truth of this was obvious. Her Father wanted her handle this one with only Him.

Turning back to the girl at the counter, Monica explained quickly, "She's going to the parking garage across the street, so send the police there," Glancing over her shoulder once more, her heart gave a tiny ache, "And that man over there is my husband...if he comes looking for me, tell him I'm okay and to wait for me, all right?"

"You're not going to follow her, are you?"

"I have to, but I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine now," The girl observed the young woman's pale face and frightened doe-like eyes.

"Really. I'm fine. Just send the police across the street." Turning on her heel, the little angel hurried out the door and in the direction she knew Sheila had gone. Darkness was just starting to fall over the little town and Monica gave a tiny shiver as she crossed the road, offering up a silent prayer for protection and strength in facing the source of most of her nightmares from the prison.

She entered the parking garage slowly, nervous eyes darting around in search of the inmate, but God was guiding her footsteps and as she stepped around the first corner, she came face to face with Sheila.

"You!" The inmate growled, her shock at seeing the angel quickly turning to anger, "If it weren't for you, I'd be free right now instead of on the run!"

"That's not true, Sheila. Your freedom would have only been at the expense of my life and you know I was innocent. Your freedom would have left you with blood on your hands had you managed to kill me." Somehow, Monica spoke around the trembling of her voice, but as soon as the words were out, she found herself being slammed against the wall.

"Your blood on my hands would have been a wonderful thing, Irish and it isn't out of the question now. You're going to report me and that is not going to happen, so it seems that killing you is still the only option I've got."

Though her head pounded from where it had made violent contact with the wall, her eyes widened when Sheila pulled out a gun this time instead of a knife. A second later the barrel of the gun was pressed against the angel's temple.

"Say Good night, Irish," Sheila hissed in her ear as she prepared to pull the trigger.

But before she could, a brilliant glow enveloped Monica and the angel's relief was nearly palpable, though she had little time to reflect on it. Sirens were sounding in the distance and Sheila still needed to hear God's words.

"What the hell?" Sheila shielded her eyes from the bright light that was coming off the Irish female, even as Monica took the gun from her hand and threw it up into the air where it turned into a white dove and quickly flew out of the garage.

"I'm an angel, Sheila, sent by God to tell you that He wants you to put aside your hatred of all of His creation."

"God knows nothing about me!" Sheila countered, her anger never leaving her for a moment, even in the face of an angel.

"He does and he wept with you when you were a little girl and your father beat you again and again. God understands where your anger comes from, Sheila, but He asks that you stop the cycle of violence because no one wins by it. You've always been His precious child, Sheila, and God wants you to return to Him."

The screeching of tires sounded on all sides of them as officers got out of their cars with guns drawn, demanding that Sheila place both of her hands on top of her head. As the inmate did as they demanded, she leaned in closer to Monica, "Never gonna happen." She spat just before she was handcuffed and led over to the police car to be searched for any weapons.

The little angel watched sadly as Sheila fought them every step of the way. Yes, she had faced one of her greatest fears from her last assignment but it was difficult for her to feel anything other than sadness as her words to Sheila had simply fallen on deaf ears.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Andrew crossed the parking lot in a hurry, passing by the police cars and the officers that surrounded the area. His worried green eyes scanned the place, searching for his Monica in between loud voices and angry sirens. The constant flashing of the police lights just made this task more difficult and more anguishing.

He had been entertained with the bowling game when the Father finally allowed him to feel Monica's absence, and once he did so, Andrew rushed to the counter to look for her. The attendant, who was also worried about the "Irish lady," informed him that his wife had recognised a fugitive and asked her to call the police. The girl had also told him that Monica herself had gone to the parking lot and that she was worried the criminal could find out she was following her.

The woman's report only added more panic to Andrew's anguished heart. Finally, guided by his protective instincts, he saw his beloved one in a corner, talking to a police officer. Monica kept her eyes low and her arms were wrapped around herself but the sound of his voice was enough to make her raise her head.

On the following seconds she was throwing herself in his arms and holding him tightly.

"Angel... What happened?" he wanted to know, returning her embrace with the same intensity and stroking her long auburn strands - perhaps in a way to calm himself down.

"Sheila."

That single word spoke volumes to him, and also made him feel extremely guilty. Why wasn't he there with her? How could he leave her unprotected and exposed to such an evil human being?

Somewhat hearing his thoughts, Monica pulled away and searched for his eyes. "The Father told me to go alone... He whispered in my heart that I was the one to fulfil this assignment..."

Frowning with concern, and trying to cope with the fact that he would not be able to stand by her side all the time, Andrew cupped her cheek and searched for the slightest injury all over her face. "Did she hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Thank You, Father..." The angel of death let out a sigh of relief and brushed a loving kiss against her forehead.

"Andrew... can we go back to the cabin? Please?"

"Of course, angel."

x

With steady eyes, Monica watched as the flames danced in the fireplace, now comfortably wrapped in Andrew's loving arms. The two angels had been sitting on the couch for the latest hour and spoke very little. But Andrew knew his dear angel very well to know that she would voice her thoughts to him whenever she was ready. Besides this, being quiet had never been one of her greatest qualities.

"I saw her suffering, you know, Andrew... In my angelic form I could feel the terrible things that were done to her so that she became what she is today." Her Irish lilt finally broke the silence and she turned her eyes to meet his green ones.

"A product of violence and anger... I have a pretty good idea of what you saw, angel." He spoke, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"And no matter what I said, she kept on saying terrible things..."

Andrew placed soft kisses against her temple. "I'm sure that, somehow, you've managed to touch her heart."

"She didn't give any importance to the Father's message... not even when I revealed myself an angel..."

He looked deep inside her eyes. "But if the Father Himself chose you to be there with her at that ver moment, then it's because somehow it'll have a consequence. It might not be soon, but someday it will happen. And all because an angel spoke the words she needed to hear at a night like this." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "All because this angel was you."

Monica kept on staring at his face, processing what he had just said. And Andrew took the opportunity to admire her lovely features: well-traced eyebrows and the long eyelashes making the perfect match to her sparkling brown pools. Her rosy cheeks and rosy lips he would delight in kissing for the centuries to come. The pretty little dimple in her chin and those on her cheeks, which became visible whenever she smiled, had always looked adorable to him.

"I believe you're right, Andrew..." she finally spoke, and the tone of her voice showed that she was more confident.

"So let's leave it in the past now, baby. I don't want these memories to haunt you in your sleep or when you're awake."

"It's okay..." she tilted her head and continued to eye him adorably, and now with a slight smile. "...but if they do, I know you'll be there to chase them away, like you always do."

"I promise I will. Always."

Andrew cupped her cheek and when he crossed the small distance between them, Monica closed her eyes in anticipation, her heart aching with love for him. He pressed his lips against hers very slowly, as if savouring the sweetness of the moment, and some seconds later, the blond angel finally deepened their kiss. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck and he entangled his fingers through her hair as their kiss went on; both of them wishing it could last a small eternity.

"I love you so much..." she whispered, as they finally pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"Oh, angel... my angel..." Andrew placed a loving kiss on her forehead and another one against her lips. "You're my most precious blessing." He said, holding her gaze until she smiled at him again, and threw herself in his arms - the safest place on Earth for her.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The sunrays were shining through the window and gently touching the cabin's wooden floor. Outside, the bluest of the skies and the singing of the birds announced it would be a beautiful summer day. Andrew stirred slowly in bed and slowly opened his eyes, hoping to see his beloved angel fast asleep by his side.

But once he did so, Andrew saw a pair of beautiful and sparkling brown eyes gazing at him. Monica was lying on her side, inches away from him, and with her elbow propped on the mattress. Her long auburn strands were cascading over her shoulders and white nightgown, and the smile on her face made his heart ache with love.

"Good morning, Andrew." She greeted him, and her Irish lilt couldn't sound more adorable to him.

"I'd say it's a great morning already!" he passed his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. On the following second, they were wrapped up in a loving embrace and he was softly kissing her sweet lips.

"Looks like somebody is becoming an early bird!" Andrew joked, as he tucked some loose auburn strands behind her ear.

"Well, I found out it's totally worth waking up a wee bit early just to see you fast asleep by my side! You're quite cute when you sleep, you know?" Her words made him chuckle.

Monica lay a gentle hand against his cheek and brought her face closer to his, kissing him again, something she had been waiting to do since she'd woken up.

Andrew held her firmly but gently at the same time, treasuring the feeling of having her in his arms, such a precious gift he had vowed to love and protect for the rest of his existence.

"It's a lovely routine the one of the marriage..." Monica let out a content sigh as their kiss ended and she snuggled closer to him, resting her head underneath his chin.

"I couldn't agree more!" he spoke, kissing the top of her head repeatedly and stroking her long auburn hair, but also aware that with the sweet little angel there wasn't such thing as a routine.

"Andrew?"

The angel of death especially liked the way she pronounced his name, in a way that no one else did.

"Yes, angel?"

"I was wondering what we're going to do today."

"Well... As long as it involves you being in my arms, I'm game!"

Monica pulled away and grinned at him adorably. "When you were still fast asleep, I had an idea..." she made a small pause and then added, "... and don't worry, it involves us together and engaged in a romantic context!"

Chuckling at her wording, he playfully touched the tip of her nose. "And what is it that you have in your mind, may I ask?"

"There is a beautiful place in the woods, not far from here, with a pond and a waterfall. I was hoping we could go there for a few swimming lessons!"

The blond angel nodded his head, visibly pleased with her suggestion. "Hum... so I'll get to see you in a swimming suit?" enjoying to hear her giggling and the lovely blush that crept on her cheeks, he kept on speaking. "I'd say it's a great idea!"

"Actually, Andrew, there's something else I thought..."

He kissed her forehead. "So far I'm enjoying everything!"

"What about building up a campsite at the lake and you giving me a lesson about the stars when the night falls? Oh, you and I would still be in each other's arms during the class!"

Monica went on talking about her plans for the day and the blond angel stood quiet, pleasantly listening to her and enjoying every gesture she would make. The way her eyes sparkled, her childlike excitement about such simple things, the way she smiled at him and her lovely accent were just a few of the uncountable things he loved about her.

Still that morning, after they had breakfast, both angels prepared food, water and a few clothes to spend the picnic day. Angel food cake, pudding, strawberries and Jell-0 were all organised on the counter and ready to be covered by a thin layer of sugar so that they could keep them in two baskets and head to the woods. Andrew needed some special ability to deal with Monica's insistence in helping him out with the food, and for a while he indeed managed to do so, as she was in charge of picking their clothes and placing them in a small bag.

But as soon as she did so, the Irish angel returned to the kitchen still wondering if she could be useful, after all the idea of a picnic had been hers.

"Actually, I guess we're almost ready here too, angel..." he was quick to inform, much to his relief. "I just need to see if I can find the other box of sugar layer to cover the pudding..." he spoke, opening the cabinet in search for the final ingredient.

"Oh, could I do it myself then? I mean, cover the lovely pudding that you prepared with an extra layer of sugar?" she was almost pleading and he knew there was nothing he could do but let her do what she was asking. And after all it was a small task that could cause no harm at all. The food was prepared, and ready to be placed inside the basket.

"Sure, angel..." he started to arrange the food in the basket. She reached out to get the pack of sugar and in doing so, Monica knocked out of the cupboard the coffee tin, which opened and on the following minute there were lots of coffee grains all over the counter and over the pudding.

They looked at each other and for some seconds Andrew debated in laughing at the little accident or showing some sympathy.

But it was his Monica who spoke first. Looking at the pudding, now covered with dark brown coffee grains, she smiled cheerfully. "Isn't it wonderful how God turns even the smallest mistakes into something new and pretty?"

Chuckling, he gave a step closer and held her by the waist. "Yes, and I see that right now He gave me not only a lovely angel and wife but also a very talented kitchen helper?"

Andrew stole her giggle a second later, with a loving and soulful kiss against her lips.

For their little escapade, the angel of death also carried a small tent and a comforter and chuckled at the preparation itself, as the cabin was already in the woods so they had no apparent reason to build up a small campsite. Nevertheless, the blond angel knew it was the little adventure that made things so special to Monica and he wouldn't deny her anything.

On that sunny afternoon, they swam in the lake with crystalline waters, as an insecure Monica kept on wrapping her arm around his neck for support. Her excitement mixed with the fear that he was able to send away whenever he held her tight would be etched in his mind for the rest of his eternity, and Andrew knew those lovely memories were meant to bring him comfort in the difficult hours every angel of death has to face while fulfilling their duty.

That night, now wearing warm clothes and lying in the sleeping bags placed outside the tent for a while, they watched the starry night sky, warmed up by the fire Andrew had lit up an hour before.

The astronomy lesson had ended and now the two angels lay together in silence, Monica's head resting against Andrew's shoulder and her arm wrapped around his torso. The warmth of his body brought the greatest peace to her heart and she closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling of his fingers strumming through her auburn tresses.

"So many perfect moments," She whispered a few minutes later, "I never want to forget these last few weeks, Andrew. They have been among the most special in my existence."

"And of mine, Angel," He replied softly, kissing the crown of her head.

Moving enough to be able to prop her chin on her arm to look up at him, she smiled, "But every moment I've ever spent with you has been special. You know that, don't you? Every single one; from the times when we were laughing to the times that have been the most hard. I wouldn't trade even the hard moments with you for a peaceful moment without you, because with you is where I am always the happiest, even when I'm not happy."

Andrew chuckled at her logic, though it was partly to clear away the emotion that had gathered in his throat while she had been speaking. She touched him so deeply every moment they were together, with words or actions or sometimes simply a look. There was surely no sweeter gift in all of eternity than having her in his arms, "Believe it or not, Angel, that made sense," He winked at her, causing a little giggle to emerge, but then he grew more serious, "It means a lot to hear you say that, because in those moments that have been so hard, I have often wished that God would just call you Home, so you don't have to suffer or be hurt. There is nothing that pains me more, Monica than to know you are hurting, physically or emotionally and I just pray that the Father takes you away from what is causing that pain."

Her sparkling brown eyes dimmed a little with concern, "But don't you see, Andrew, He doesn't need to take me away; He only needs to send you to be by my side and it doesn't hurt so much. I admit that there are times when I see the horrible things that human beings do to each other and it does hurt to know that they can turn on each other with so much evil and not have any conscience about it. But then I look at you and know how much love can exist too and it gives me hope for all the people we are trying to help. It makes me want to remind them all the more that there is nothing greater than love, nothing more important, and nothing that can cause greater healing." Her eyes clouded briefly, though a trembling smile brought on by such great emotion crossed her lips, "Your love makes me a better angel, Andrew. It makes me better for our Father and for the human race. Your love, it completes me and who I was created to be."

Unable to wait a moment later, the blond angel moved to grab her face in his hands in order to kiss her, again and again before holding her tightly, "My beautiful angel, the words you just spoke could have come from my own heart. I never realized how incomplete I was until I met you and then you touched my existence every single day with your joy and selflessness, your laughter and your tears. You became my friend, my soul mate and now my beautiful angelic wife. I could never want for anything more, Angel. I have all I need right here."

After another moment of serene silence, Andrew sighed, "I suppose we should go inside the tent; it's getting chilly-."

A small hand against his lips stopped him from saying anymore, "Shh. Not yet," Monica interrupted gently, "This moment, I need to freeze it in my heart for any time we may be apart and I would be missing you. I want to be able to close my eyes and come right back to right here, right now, because it's so perfect."

Andrew smiled as he watched her close her dark eyes, drinking in the sweet smile that was on her lips. Unable to resist, he leaned in closer and kissed her gently, smiling wider as she sighed happily.

"So perfect."

The end.

X

_Kim and I want to thank you all for reading and a special thanks for those who sent us such positive feedback. It means a lot and we hope you all have enjoyed this story. We're currently working on a new one, and it'll be posted here soon, okay?_

_Thanks again and all the best._

_Kimbre & Deyse_


End file.
